Lágrimas de nieve
by XIMEN-ALE
Summary: Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que Arendelle volvió a la normalidad. El reino prospera y vive un breve tiempo de paz hasta que un trato llega a manos de Elsa, debatiéndose entre el deber con su reino o el amor por su hermana. Una conspiración contra el trono, una propuesta y la llegada de Hans al palacio una vez más ponen en peligro la vida de Anna y su relación con Kristoff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Aquí reportándome en FF desde... No sé, lo siento si alguno de mis seguidores aún espera la continuación de mis otras historias T.T la universidad se ha puesto muy difícil y con el trabajo, ni dan ganas de pensar.**

**Esta historia empezó a rondarme hace dos días y pues me dije ¿por qué no? y aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado y amo _Frozen, _para mi, una de las mejores películas de Disney. Estoy de vacaciones, entonces trataré de adelantar lo más que pueda esta historia y las que me faltan.**

**Si les gustó, déjenme un review o alguna recomendación.**

**Disclaimer: Ni_ Frozen _ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Disney, excepto la historia que está escrita por mi sin fines de lucro. **

**Prohibido distribuir esta historia en otra página ajena a Fanfiction y menos en otra cuenta, si deseas compartirla en alguna página, debes consultarlo conmigo primero.**

* * *

_Uno, dos, tres… _Sonaban en su mente como unos apenas audibles susurros, la poca luz que pasaba por los barrotes reflejaba en el charco de agua que se había formado en el sucio y frío piso de la celda; el eco de las gotas al caer se estaban convirtiendo en un verdadero martirio para su cabeza, fastidiándolo con cada segundo que transcurría.

Miles de pensamientos de lo sucedido hace apenas una semana después del invierno provocado por la reina de Arendelle, comenzaron a embargar su mente por completo y una mirada salvaje apareció en sus ojos, que hubieran hecho temblar a cualquiera. "_Hasta el mismo rey." _Pensó con superioridad.

Dirigió una fugaz mirada a la habitación donde se encontraba "hospedado" y una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios.

"_Un ambiente digno para un cuento de terror de los Hermanos Grimm." _Rio secamente.

—Pero siempre tienen las mejores historias y no me refiero a los finales de éstos.

Se dijo a sí mismo, acompañados de crueles y oscuros pensamientos, el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur con una voz muy baja y apenas audible para cualquiera, incluso en la soledad del lugar. Su voz ya no se dignaba a salir de sus labios, días sin hablar con nadie lo habían hecho perder esa capacidad temporalmente, pero seguía diciéndose el mismo que no probaría nada que no fuera digno de un príncipe, menos aceptar la comida fría y la poca agua que le llevaban los guardias cuando era hora de alimentar al prisionero.

Sonaba como un estúpido juego y no flaquearía hasta que lo sacaran de ese estúpido lugar.

Sus padres seguían sin aparecer, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de ver a su hijo más joven al momento de llegar al reino hace unos días atrás, sospechando que se encontraban al tanto de la situación que se vivió en el reino de Arendelle.

Repudiaba ese nombre por completo, sin embargo su mente jugaba con él al no poder deshacerse de las memorias de ese lugar, al igual que la primera fría mirada que le dirigió la reina Elsa y la mirada inocente de la princesa Anna el día en que la conoció.

Se sentó lentamente en la dura cama de la celda, encorvando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia delante, enlazando sus manos, mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente hacia el charco de agua que se hacía cada vez más grande, pareciendo querer encontrar respuestas en un espejo que no mostraba un reflejo.

Los sonidos del agua cayendo fueron disminuyendo gracias el eco de unos zapatos dirigiéndose al lugar, pasos lentos, pero firmes, resonando el metal de la armadura de los guardias con el sonido que producía su choque con las rocas del suelo.

"_Parece que tenemos visitas."_

Hans se puso de pie, dando la espalda hacia la puerta de la habitación y observaba el océano al otro lado de su ventana.

La cerradura resonó fuerte a sus oídos después de estar tanto tiempo en el silencio de las mazmorras y un fuerte rechinido sonaba cuando los guardias abrieron la puerta. Una figura delgada y delicada se adentró en el lugar al momento que les dedicó una mirada a los guardias de que los dejaran a solas.

—Ya les he dicho que no quiero nada de…— su voz se detuvo de pronto cuando su vista se percató de la persona que se encontraba a unos pasos frente a él.

—Hans. — dijo la suave voz de la mujer.

—Madre.

Fueron las últimas palabras del príncipe antes de dirigir su vista hacia el océano que se encontraba observando hace breves momentos y sea lo que fuera que su madre le estuviera reprendiendo, no le importó. Ya no le importaba más esa familia, su estúpido padre o sus estúpidos hermanos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese estúpido reino.

Siguió firme y sin inmutarse ante la figura de su madre que estaba detrás de él y a ella no parecía importarle que le estuviera dando la espalda, parecía siquiera que no quería estar ahí. El hombre mantuvo firme sus pensamientos en lo que había sucedido en Arendelle, desde que todos en el lugar se enteraron de los poderes de su reina, supo que debía hacer algo y que ese algo era matarla a ella. ¡Les estaba haciendo un favor! Supo que desde que llegó a ese lugar, le traería muchos problemas y aunque desde un principio, Elsa era su objetivo principal, llegar a ella en el baile de coronación y enamorarla para convertirse en rey. Escuchó siempre rumores de la futura reina Elsa, una chica fría y que al parecer no tenía una mínima preocupación por su castillo, el reino ni de su pequeña hermana.

Hasta que conoció a esa pura e inocente chica en el puerto, que como buen caballero quiso ayudarla hasta que se presentaron. _"Princesa Anna de Arendelle."_ Todo el lío que había armado en su cabeza por fin iba tomando un curso y se aprovechó de la inocencia y sed de amor de la pelirroja para acercarse a la reina y algún día deshacerse de ella y no lo pudo haber puesto más fácil cuando mostró su descontrol en sus poderes y el ataque a su hermana.

En su cara se formó una malvada sonrisa, algo que su madre, por supuesto, no notó.

—Saldrás libre mañana de este lugar— dijo la reina apacible, a lo que Hans reaccionó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza prestando atención a sus palabras —Al ser parte de la familia real y por nuestras leyes no se te condenará, pero deberás cumplir una sentencia en nombre de tu padre el rey.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Mi padre? — Dijo irónicamente el príncipe hablando por fin y quitando la mirada de la ventana para dirigirla a su madre —¿Estás hablando en serio? Yo no lo diría de esa manera cuando nunca se ocupó de su hijo debidamente, dejando ser la escoria de la familia, siempre menospreciado por sus doce hermanos mayores, sin necesidad de intervenir en asuntos de la familia real. — Soltó con veneno en su voz. —No lo consideraría de esa manera.— Dijo más tranquilo —Creo que más bien él cree que ahora me hace un favor, pero no me interesa y haga lo que haga no son más mi familia, pero tomaré su _humilde _oferta, tal vez empieza a tener un poco de lástima en mi persona.

La reina escuchó atentamente estupefacta todas las palabras que soltó el joven sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

—Tienes suerte que haya sido yo la que ha escuchado tu disgusto y deshonra. —Si bella mirada se frunció y tornó furiosa. —Lo pasaré por ahora y harás lo que se te ordene, ya hemos tenido muchos problemas con el reino de Arendelle y tenemos suerte de que Finch haya podido arreglar el tratado con la reina…

—No digas su nombre. — Comentó con cierto desafío y enojo, sin embargo sus ojos no iban dirigidos a su madre.

—…Con la reina Elsa de que no se cortaran los lazos comerciales. Saldrás mañana de aquí y esperarás órdenes. — Cortó la reina la conversación con el menor de sus hijos sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte hasta que escuchó una dulce y galante voz por parte del príncipe prisionero.

—Sí su alteza. — Dijo sarcásticamente al momento que realizaba una pronunciada reverencia.

Mantuvo muy brevemente su mirada fija en la cabeza inclinada de su hijo y después le dio la espalada. Abrió rápidamente la puerta de la celda, pero se detuvo un momento y de nuevo dirigió sus ojos celestes a la espalda de su hijo que de nuevo observaba atentamente hacia la ventana.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde quedó ese dulce y amable hijo que tanto amaba? —Susurró más para sí misma que dirigiéndose al joven príncipe mientras salía y se escuchaba de nuevo la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y los pasos se alejaban cada vez más del lugar.

—En Arendelle.

* * *

_Dos semanas después._

La grandeza del palacio de Arendelle era algo realmente único a la vista de los visitantes del reino y de los mismos pobladores del lugar.

Como un día cualquiera era un bullicio en las calles, mercantes ofreciendo sus productos, personas comprando lo que necesitaran para alimentar a sus familias, viejos amigos saludándose y pequeños y grandes niños jugando alegremente entre sí y como se había declarado, las puertas del palacio abiertas de par en par por órdenes de la reina, mas sin embargo, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba en los pasillos del castillo, las habitaciones estaban vacías, sólo pasos constantes que se dirigían de un lado a otro haciendo los deberes del palacio se escuchaban en la planta baja como un constante patrón de sonido.

Un grupo de niños se acercaban rápidamente a la plaza que estaba dentro del castillo, lugar donde siempre iban a divertirse con la princesa Anna y el simpático muñeco de nieve Olaf. Al momento de acercarse al lugar, el silencio reinó en el lugar y los niños dejaron las risas de lado.

—¿Dónde están todos?

Para su sorpresa, un grito divertido llegó a sus oídos y rieron contentos.

* * *

—Hemos llegado amigo. Cielos, estoy exhausto, una larga mañana para recolectar y vender hielo, ¿no crees, Sven?

—**Oh por supuesto que sí **—Dijo Kristoff contestando por su amigo como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo.

—Vamos al palacio, quizá Anna ya esté despierta. Seguro me extrañó mucho estos dos días. —Dijo galante a su querido reno, mientras que Sven sólo le dirigía una cara de "Seguro tú la has extrañado más" por lo que el rubio despegó su mirada de la mirada divertida de Sven.

—Está bien amigo, pero es un secreto. —Dijo a lo que el reno sonrió satisfecho.

Comenzaron a caminar con paso tranquilo al palacio y conforme avanzaban, eran saludados cordialmente y alegres por la gente del reino.

Ya era bien sabido que él y la princesa Anna habían comenzado una relación justo después de los sucesos de hace unas semanas y a vista de todos, el palacio y la princesa nunca se había visto más feliz, además de que la reina lo había nombrado el _Distribuidor y vendedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle_. No se había acostumbrado por completo al trato tan cordial de la gente porque no estaba acostumbrado a establecer relación con otras personas, pero era por Anna por lo que lo estaba intentando.

"_Anna." _Pensó el joven rubio al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y pensó en los de su princesa.

—Vamos amigo, apresurémonos al palacio.

Ambos doblaron el paso divertidos mientras cruzaban las calles de aquel animado pueblo.

* * *

—¡Aquí vamos!

Una gran resbaladilla de nieve se había formado y en trineo bajaban a toda velocidad Anna y Olaf y salieron por los aires al momento de bajar entre risas.

Elsa por su parte observaba divertida el panorama ante sus ojos, las risas de alegría de los niños y la felicidad que emanaba su hermana era totalmente palpable. Era un día libre para ella, así que se tomó el tiempo para pasar tiempo con ella, lo que no pudo hacer por tantos años y una sensación de paz se colaba por su pecho. Todo iba bien y el control de sus poderes no podían ir mejor, hasta que por un momento los nervios llegaron a su cuerpo y su corazón latía muy rápido.

—Anna, ¡cuidado! No tan alto.

El trineo se descontroló por un momento, por la velocidad en la que se movía. Elsa hizo nieve frente a ellos para que no chocaran con una de las columnas o alguno de los niños que jugaban en la plaza.

Olaf rodó por un montón de nieve hasta quedar más ancho de lo que era, mientras que Anna voló, literalmente, la plaza, pero para su fortuna alguien se encontraba cruzando las puertas del palacio.

—Hey, hola a todos. —Saludó Kristoff a los presentes hasta que alguien cayó en sus brazos.

—¡Ah! Kristoff, ¡volviste! —La princesa rodeó el cuello de su novio en un afectuoso abrazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla. —Te extrañé tanto. —Dijo dulcemente cerca de su oído y lo observaba a los ojos.

Kristoff tenía una cara de confusión y eso provocó que Elsa lo mirara agradecida y enternecida al mismo tiempo.

—¡Anna! ¿De dónde has caído? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño? —Decía apresurado y a la vez preocupado provocando una risa por parte de la pelirroja.

Bajó de sus brazos para poder abrazarlo mejor, pegando su rostro a su pecho al mismo tiempo que el joven la abrazaba también.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Estamos jugando en la nieve y con el trineo. Tienes que contarme todo, ¿qué tal las montañas? ¿Has recolectado mucho hielo? ¿Visitaste a los trolls? ¿Cómo están ellos?

—Wow, wow, wow. Tranquila o te quedarás sin aire. —Comentó divertido al saber cómo su princesa podía hablar sin parar, entusiasmada y feliz. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella. Una sonrisa siempre bastaba para hacerlo sentir mejor y tener en su mente aquel rostro lo animaba aún más en continuar con su trabajo para llegar pronto a verla.

—Kristoff.

—Hola su alteza. —Saludó a Elsa de una manera formal. Llevaba muy poco de conocerla y aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su presencia aunque ella le dijera tantas veces que con ella no necesitaba formalidades.

—Kristoff, recuerda lo que te dije, por favor. Sin formalidades, somos amigos. —Le sonrió al chico amablemente. —Deben estar exhaustos. ¿Por qué no llevas a Sven a los establos para que beba y coma algo y pasas a descansar y tomar algo tú también?

—Gracias, su al… Perdón, Elsa. —Le devolvió el gesto agradecido.

—Bueno, pondré una pausa a mi descanso, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes. Anna, Kristoff, desearía que me acompañaran en la cena hoy, les anunciaré algo importante.

—Claro que sí. —Se despidió de su hermana por unos momentos con un abrazo, uno de tantos que le faltó a ambas en esos años separadas y los que ahora vivirían juntas como una verdadera familia. —¡Vamos Kristoff!

Lo condujo dentro del palacio para que pudiera descansar un poco y le contara lo que pasó éstos días que estuvo ausente.

Ambos se despidieron de Olaf y continuaron su camino.

* * *

La rubia se encontraba de camino a su oficina para revisar algunos papeles de acuerdos comerciales que estaba estableciendo con otros reinos después del rompimiento comercial con Weselton, lo cual ella no lo tomó con desventaja, pues a pesar de los acontecimientos, varios reinos vecinos no se vieron muy afectados y siguieron contando con su apoyo incondicional con el reino de Arendelle. Hasta uno de los consejeros de las Islas del Sur, por órdenes de los reyes, evitaron que se rompiera el tratado para no perder un importante intercambio comercial, algo en lo que estuvo de acuerdo.

—Su majestad, ha llegado una carta para usted, proviene de las Islas del Sur.

—¿De nuevo? Gracias Kai, lo revisaré en unos momentos.

Y con una reverencia, siguió con su camino hacia las escaleras, dejando a la reina en completa soledad por el pasillo contemplando la carta que estaba entre sus manos. Llegó a su oficina y se dispuso a averiguar de qué asuntos podrían tratarse.

Abrió la carta con calma, pero curiosa al mismo tiempo. Leyó rápidamente el contenido de las letras que estaban hechas ni más ni menos que por el Rey de las Islas del Sur, algo poco común, ya que sus consejeros eran los que solían tener ese permiso para tratar asuntos reales, por lo que debía ser algo de urgencia.

Sus ojos celestes, leyeron y volvieron a leer una y otra vez las palabras escritas en el papel sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le estaban diciendo. Cuando todo el asunto pasó, pensó que por fin viviría tranquila junto a su hermana y reinando ante las expectativas de lo que hubieran querido sus padres y lo que esperaban sus súbditos y lidiando con los demás reinos; nunca se imaginó que esa paz duraría tan poco tiempo. Su mente debía de estar jugándole alguna broma, pero el sello real del rey estaba impreso en el papel junto con su firma.

—Esto debe ser una broma…

Debía tomar cartas en el asunto tan pronto como pudiera reunirse con los reyes y autoridades de cada reino aliado antes de que pasara algo peor y eso no lo permitiría.

Salió apresurada de la oficina topándose rápidamente con Gerda al mismo tiempo que Kristoff y Anna doblaban la esquina para poder dirigirse a una de las bibliotecas del palacio, pero pararon abruptamente su andar al ver a Elsa un poco más alterada, algo ya muy poco común en ella. Elsa, sin embargo, no se percató de su presencia por lo que prosiguió las órdenes a Gerda.

—Gerda, deprisa, necesito una reunión urgente con los consejeros de Arendelle y preparen las palomas mensajeras, necesito enviar un aviso importante a los reyes de cada reino aliado y no puedo esperar a un barco.

—Sí, su alteza, en seguida se los comunicaré. — Seguido de la conversación, dejó lo que estaba cargando a una de las trabajadoras del palacio para encargarse de las órdenes de la reina.

Anna observó preocupada a su hermana por la mirada algo angustiada que poseía, por lo que ambos se acercaron a ella, sintiendo el clima dentro del lugar, mucho más frío a pesar de que fuera verano.

—Elsa, ¿qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

—¡Anna! Que susto, lo siento. Se los comunicaré después, tengo que atender unos asuntos, — les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para no preocuparlos y calmando más sus ansias — no te preocupes por nada. —Le dijo con un poco más de compostura desde que salió de la habitación y por último le dirigió una rápida mirada a Kristoff para que estuviera con Anna en todo momento, algo que Kristoff interpretó claramente.

Elsa se perdió al final del pasillo dejando a ambos confusos. Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos al percatarse de la fina capa de hielo que cubría la alfombra por donde segundos antes Elsa había caminado y continuaron con su camino.

—¿Qué es lo que le sucede? ¿La viste? El hielo…

—No te preocupes, Elsa ya tendrá tiempo para hablarnos de ello.

La princesa lo miró a los ojos y con eso bastó para que se tranquilizara y le sonrió. —Gracias.

Kristoff no despegó su mirada de la de ella y tomó su rostro mientras poco a poco se acercaba a sus labios. Anna colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, tomando su camisa entre sus manos para impulsarse hacia él. Fue un roce cálido al principio y con su mano libre, la acercó más a él con una mano en su cintura mientras ella deslizaba sus manos hacia su cuello y profundizar el beso que tanto anhelaban desde que llegó al palacio. Sus cuerpos dejaron atrás el poco espacio que había entre ellos y un deseo apareció en la mente de ambos.

Pero se separaron unos segundos después, puesto que aún se encontraban a la mitad del pasillo del segundo piso, se encontraba en total soledad, pero en cualquier momento podían ser descubiertos por alguna de las chicas que servían en el lugar o peor aún, por Elsa.

Ambos se sonrojaron y la pelirroja colocó un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja y bajando la vista hacia sus pies, riendo un poco nerviosa.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Sólo dio un solo paso, hasta que el rubio la tomó de la mano y le dio un fugaz beso en su frente para adelantarse en su camino.

—¡Hey! —Rio feliz y por un momento olvidó todo el asunto de lo que podría estar preocupando a su hermana y del asunto que les fuera a comentar unas horas más tarde.

* * *

—Bien, ya hice mi parte del trato. — Dijo una arrogante y molesta voz. —Encárgate lo más pronto posible de este asunto. Por culpa de esa inútil reina, casi todos nuestros aliados nos han dado la espalda. —Comentaba furioso el duque de Weselton. —Recuerda que debe ser en absoluta discreción. Nuestro pueblo no debe estar involucrado en ninguno de los planes.

—Ya verás que no.— Le respondió una voz más joven y grave.

No prestó más atención al anciano frente a él y se retiró del lugar sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

Gracias a la capa que traía sobre él, pasaba desapercibido por todos los habitantes de Weselton. Una sonrisa surcó de sus labios, deseando estar pronto a cumplir sus verdaderos objetivos.

—Mi querida Anna… Espero verte muy pronto.


	2. Sonrisas de esperanza

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí presentándome para continuar con la historia. Gracias por los reviews y me alegra que la historia les haya parecido interesante y de igual manera espero que este capítulo llene sus expectativas.**

**Disclaimer: Ni _Frozen_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Disney, excepto la historia que está escrita enteramente por mi sin fines de lucro.**

**Prohibido distribuir esta historia en otra página ajena a FanFiction y menos con otra cuenta. Si deseas compartirla en alguna página, debes consultarlo conmigo primero.  
**

* * *

El transcurso del día en Arendelle fue muy tranquilo para los habitantes. Comenzaba a atardecer por lo que los niños abandonaban poco a poco las calles y los jardines del reino para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas junto a sus padres y hermanos. Todos en el reino eran personas excepcionales, trabajaban todo el día para poder obtener ingresos para el cuidado de sus familias, los niños eran algo traviesos, pero de buen corazón, siempre uniéndose para compartir un día en compañía del ahora famoso muñeco de nieve Olaf. Las madres de familia, siempre estaban al cuidado de sus pequeños y el trato entre todos era amistoso. No había nada que impidiera que Elsa no estuviera orgullosa de todos los habitantes de Arendelle, ya que sin importar los tropiezos en su vida, seguían y ayudaban unos a otros. Era por esa misma razón que no podía permitir la situación que se había suscitado hace algunas horas gracias a la carta que el Rey Eddard le había enviado.

La mano que mantenía presionada la carta, se estremecía del nerviosismo y enojo al mismo tiempo, logrando desatar por un momento una pequeña ventisca alrededor de la oficina donde se encargaba de arreglar diversos asuntos reales, pero que gracias a que ahora sabía la manera de poder controlar sus poderes, la detuvo de inmediato antes de que alguien pudiera intervenir en la habitación.

Por la mente de Elsa surgió la imagen de sus padres y mil veces más se preguntó qué es lo que hubieron hecho ellos en su lugar.

—Mamá… Papá… Nos hacen tanta falta aquí… ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes?— Se preguntó con la voz apagada y un deje de frustración, hasta que unos suaves golpes en la puerta la ayudaron a regresar de su ensoñación.

—Su alteza, disculpe la interrupción, pero la cena está servida y su hermana y el joven Kristoff la esperan en el comedor.

Elsa se preguntó en ese momento cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvo en aquel lugar tratando de buscar respuestas para poder resolver el problema y pudo notar que algunas palabras escritas en el papel se habían borrado por el tiempo que estuvo sosteniendo la carta, dejando algunas manchas de tinta en sus manos. Se levantó de su silla y observó por el gran ventanal que estaba detrás de su escritorio, por lo que pudo observar es que la luna iluminaba los techos de las casas y la nieve de las montañas a la lejanía.

—Gracias. En un momento me encontraré con ellos.— Contestó a la mujer que aún se encontraba detrás de la puerta esperando una respuesta por parte de la rubia.

—Sí, su alteza. Con permiso.

Mantuvo un minuto más su mirada hacia las montañas, hacia una dirección en particular.

A veces deseaba haberse quedado en aquel hermoso castillo de hielo que ella misma había construido y al mismo tiempo dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa negando sus antiguos pensamientos.

Ella sabía perfectamente que de ser así, nunca habría podido controlar sus miedos que era lo que causaba el desorden en sus poderes como le habían dicho los trolls hace años atrás, el invierno aún regiría en Arendelle y mucha gente hubiera sido perjudicada, además de que su hermana hubiera perdido la vida y Hans se habría hecho del control del reino con engaños.

"_Hans…" _Pensó con rabia. No sabía cómo, pero no dejaría que él interviniera de nuevo en la vida de su hermana y menos que le hiciera daño alguno.

Suspiró cansada y evitó pensar del asunto por un momento, dejó la carta en uno de sus cajones y cerrándolo después con llave. Se apresuró a ir al comedor o si no Anna cuestionaría el porqué de la demora y ya tenía bastantes problemas al respecto.

* * *

—¿Por qué Elsa tarda tanto?— Cuestionó Anna un poco desesperada y seria, algo que Kristoff notó de inmediato y sabía que no era algo normal en ella. Trató de intervenir, pero las puertas del comedor se abrieron de pronto dejando ver a la reina con un vestido azul casual.

—Elsa.— Anna la miró seriamente por lo que la aludida la observó un poco confundida por el tono de voz poco común en su hermana. —¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Tengo hambre.— Comentó como una niña pequeña lo haría haciendo del ambiente más tranquilo, a lo que Kristoff suspiró despreocupadamente y Elsa soltó una pequeña risa divertida.

—Lo siento Anna, estaba arreglando unos asuntos.

—Estaba preocupada, no has salido de ahí desde hace horas, ni siquiera estuviste a la hora del almuerzo.

—Por lo que veo, estás más al pendiente de los horarios que yo— dijo divertida —no me percaté de que ya era tarde. — Dijo por último antes de tomar su lugar en un extremo de la mesa con Anna a su lado derecho y Kristoff en el izquierdo.

Llegaron con la cena de los tres jóvenes y agradecieron por ello, pidiendo Elsa amablemente que se retiraran para poder tener más privacidad con su hermana y el rubio.

Sin esperar más, comenzaron la cena con algunos comentarios de Anna y lo que habían hecho en el transcurso del día, como sacar algunos libros de la biblioteca del castillo, jugar con Olaf y los niños en la plaza o el tiempo que pasaron con Sven acompañado de algunos comentarios narrando su trabajo recolectando hielo los pasados dos días.

—Por cierto, ¿y Olaf?— preguntó Anna extrañada, ya que era común que su amiguito los acompañara aunque él no comiera nada.

—Dijo que estaría con Sven un rato.

La conversación fluía y a la reina le parecía extraño que Anna aún no la hubiera cuestionado acerca del asunto del que prometió les hablaría a esa hora en la que los tres estuvieran reunidos; su curiosidad y las constantes ansias de preguntar siempre se hacían presentes.

—¿Y qué era eso importante que querías informarnos?— La rubia sabía que sus pensamientos se había adelantado sólo por poco y logró sacarle una sonrisa dirigida a su curiosa hermana. Los jóvenes habían terminado su cena y era el momento indicado para informarles del asunto.

—Bueno antes que nada, quería agradecerte Kristoff por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras y por Anna, ahora y… por lo del incidente de hace unas semanas.

—No te preocupes Elsa, haría lo que sea por Anna— la observó un momento recibiendo la dulce sonrisa que la pelirroja le dedicaba antes de continuar —y también ayudaría en lo que sea que esté en mis manos.

—Te lo agradezco mucho y por eso mismo quería hablar con ustedes. Al principio era sólo una sugerencia que quería volver a replantearte porque sé que eres una persona digna de confianza y Anna estaría muy feliz de que aceptaras.

La conversación estaba tomando un giro algo inesperado para Kristoff y algo confuso para Anna que esperaban a que la rubia les dijera que era esa sugerencia que le estaba proponiendo de nuevo y aún no sabían a que se estaba refiriendo.

—Hablo de aquella vez en la que te ofrecimos permanecer en el palacio.

El rostro de Anna se iluminó al escuchar las palabras de su hermana al contrario de Kristoff que se mantenía algo confuso. Hace semanas había rechazado la oferta de la reina, no porque no quisiera estar cerca de Anna, al contrario le encantaba estar con ella, pero no se veía a él mismo encajando en un mundo al que ellas estaban tan acostumbradas, rodeado de lujos y de gente yendo de aquí para allá preguntando a cada momento si se le ofrecía algo y sin la compañía de su fiel compañero Sven. Algo que entendieron, por lo que entonces le ofreció una casa que estaba un poco más fuera del reino, pero demasiado cerca para poder visitar a Anna con regularidad, una oferta que Elsa le ordenó no rechazar. Tenía el suficiente espacio para él y Sven y podía ir a recoger hielo con sus compañeros y regresar a Arendelle para venderlo a medio día. Una oferta muy tentadora por lo que terminó aceptando; extrañaría a sus amigos los trolls, pero los visitaba con frecuencia en compañía de Anna, Sven y Olaf.

—Eh… Elsa, pero yo…

—Sé lo que piensas, pero por favor espera a que termine de explicar la situación, no te lo pediría si no fuera algo que de verdad necesito que hagas.

Kristoff calló de inmediato, dándole mentalmente la razón a la reina. Ella no era de las personas que decían las cosas sin un propósito, sin algún argumento que pudiera respaldar sus palabras a lo que prestó total atención a lo fuera a decir y una sensación de malestar desconocido se plantó en su estómago.

—Verás, tenía planeado decirte esto sin algún propósito más que de amistad y agradecimiento. Además, no es como si estuvieras ausente del palacio en el día— Comentó, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco avergonzado por la observación y Elsa continuó tranquila con la charla mientras Anna sólo escuchaba atenta las palabras de su hermana. —Y eso está bien, es decir, ahora te conozco más y te considero como un amigo y agradezco que pases tiempo con Anna cuando estoy ocupada. — La pelirroja sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana. Desde que pasó el incidente, las dos trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntas, pero los deberes como reina de la rubia se lo impedían en algunas ocasiones.

De pronto el semblante de la reina decayó un poco lo que provocó que Anna se preocupara.

—Elsa, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó posando una mano sobre su hombro.

Recibió el toque con cariño y colocó su mano sobre la de su hermana.

—Hoy por la mañana recibí una carta proveniente de las Islas del Sur.— Anna dejó caer su mano esperando que su hermana continuara y Kristoff agudizó su pensamiento procesando todo lo que Elsa estaba diciendo. —Estaba firmada y sellada por el mismo Rey Eddard, por lo que supuse debía ser algo urgente, pero… —La rubia cerró sus labios un momento tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para informar el suceso.

**Flashback**

—_Su majestad, ha llegado una carta para usted, proviene de las Islas del Sur._

—_¿De nuevo? Gracias Kai, lo revisaré en unos momentos._

_Y con una reverencia, siguió con su camino hacia las escaleras, dejando a la reina en completa soledad por el pasillo contemplando la carta que estaba entre sus manos. Llegó a su oficina y se dispuso a averiguar de qué asuntos podrían tratarse. _

_Abrió la carta con calma, pero curiosa al mismo tiempo. Leyó rápidamente el contenido de las letras que estaban hechas ni más ni menos que por el Rey de las Islas del Sur, algo poco común, ya que sus consejeros eran los que solían tener ese permiso para tratar asuntos reales, por lo que debía ser algo de urgencia._

_Sus ojos celestes, leyeron y volvieron a leer una y otra vez las palabras escritas en el papel sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le estaban diciendo. _

_Para su majestad la Reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

_Enviando mi más cordiales saludos a usted y a su hermana la princesa Anna y en memoria de sus padres, el rey William y la reina Catherine, le ofrezco un tratado que a ambos reinos nos favorecería._

_Antes que nada, se me ha informado de primera mano y testigos cercanos al incidente que se vivió en Arendelle hace algunas semanas, todos los acontecimientos de ese día y del cual yo, el Rey de las Islas del Sur Eddard de Gaunt, me vi forzado a juzgar a mi hijo el Príncipe Hans por supuestas conductas que surgieron en su estancia en su "reino",…_

_**-Bien, hasta esta parte Elsa estaba previendo todo lo que estaba a punto de leer, pero no se imaginó la magnitud del problema.**_

…_conductas que, según usted, son ciertas y no quiero ofenderla con mi duda, pero han surgido distintos puntos de vista acerca de lo que sucedió y también del apoyo de varios testigos que afirman que el príncipe Hans nunca cometió atrocidad alguna culpándosele de crímenes de traición que nunca cometió, por lo que me veo en la profunda pena de afirmar que hubo un complot en su contra y que debería darle vergüenza a usted, a su hermana y a toda su gente de las blasfemias que se dicen de él, de un miembro de la familia real._

_**-No podía sentirse más ofendida, él supuesto rey le estaba diciendo literalmente que era una mentirosa y que todas las atrocidades que Hans estaba por cometer, eran blasfemias. Anna lo vio, testigos del consejo real de Arendelle lo vieron a punto de cortarle la cabeza con una espada y abandonó a Anna cuando suplicó por su ayuda porque creía conocerlo. El tipo nunca le dio buena espina y ahora más que nunca confirmó que él y esos supuestos "testigos" estaban llenando de ideas falsas la cabeza del rey.**_

_Pero pese a las circunstancias y por la buena relación que mantuve con sus padres y con el reino de Arendelle, le propongo un trato para poder arreglar este asunto y estoy seguro que notará que nos conviene a los dos para evitar un problema mayor._

_La princesa Anna de Arendelle se casará con mi hijo el Príncipe Hans para unir ambos reinos y estrechar más nuestros tratos tanto comerciales como personales. No pretendo que se sienta amenazada su majestad, pero ante tal insulto a mi familia, me temo que no tiene otra opción. Mi hijo arribará a Arendelle dentro de una semana y convivirá con su familia real en un lapso de tres meses para afianzar la relación y pasado el tiempo establecido, habrá una ceremonia celebrando el matrimonio de ambos._

_Si el trato no se cumple en ese lapso de tiempo, mis tropas se dirigirán a sus tierras y la guerra entre ambos reinos será declarada. Me temo que no es conveniente para usted haber provocado una guerra con un aliado cuando ha sido apenas coronada reina hace unas semanas, ¿no lo cree?_

_Espero que tome en cuenta mis palabras y decida lo más sabiamente posible._

_Mis felicitaciones por su coronación reina Elsa, que pase un buen día._

_Rey Eddard de Gaunt de las Islas del Sur._

_Cuando todo el asunto pasó, pensó que por fin viviría tranquila junto a su hermana y reinando ante las expectativas de lo que hubieran querido sus padres y lo que esperaban sus súbditos y lidiando con los demás reinos; nunca se imaginó que esa paz duraría tan poco tiempo. Su mente debía de estar jugándole alguna broma, pero el sello real del rey estaba impreso en el papel junto con su firma._

—_Esto debe ser una broma…_

_**Se había equivocado respecto a ese hombre y es que además de que creía que le habían llenado la cabeza con falsedades, el rey era un completo tirano. **_

_**¿¡Cómo se atrevía amenazarla a ella, a su familia y a su reino!? Además de que se atrevió a darle órdenes de lo que tenía que decidir o que no y el hecho de meter en el asunto a su hermana que fue la víctima de todo este asunto y de los últimos trece años, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. **_

_Debía tomar cartas en el asunto tan pronto como pudiera reunirse con los reyes y autoridades de cada reino aliado antes de que pasara algo peor y eso no lo permitiría._

_La rubia frunció el ceño y en su mente sabía que la guerra ya estaba declarada._

**Fin flashback**

Elsa observó el preocupado rostro de su hermana. Ella no deseaba que se casara con un tipo como Hans, él le había hecho mucho daño. No le importaba lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con ella, pero no dejaría que su hermana pagara con la culpa de ese hombre, porque sabía perfectamente que era culpable de todo lo que se le acusaba, pero tampoco estaba en momentos de comenzar una guerra con otro país, sería devastador para el reino y sus habitantes y ella estaba para velar por su bienestar.

—En la carta… me proponía un trato, un trato que te involucra a ti, Anna.— Kristoff sabía que el asunto era más grave de lo que parecía, sabía que la burocracia era una completa estupidez, reglas, tratados y formalidades y lo que más le desconcertaba era la propuesta del Rey de las Islas del Sur con su princesa. —El trato consistía…— la mirada preocupada y desconcertada de Anna pudo más con ella, no podía hacerle esto a ella, no estaba lista para decirle, por lo que optó por cambiar un poco la petición o más bien, amenaza del rey. —Decía que para mejorar más las relaciones comerciales entre ambos reinos, el príncipe Hans pasaría tres meses como invitado real en el palacio o si no habría un quiebre definitivo de relaciones comerciales, turísticas y personales entre Arendelle y las Islas del Sur además no me expresé correctamente.— les dijo tratando te relajar un poco el ambiente. — El trato no te involucra sólo a ti, lo que quise decir es que el rey espera que seamos sus anfitrionas en su estancia aquí y bueno, estamos hablando de Hans... No quiero que te sientas incómoda con su presencia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás hablando en serio Elsa?! — El primero en reaccionar fue Kristoff levantándose bruscamente de la silla. —¿Pero qué está loco o qué? ¿No se supone que debía ser juzgado por sus crímenes de traición hacia Arendelle?— Anna se mantenía al margen de la discusión procesando toda la información acerca de la larga visita del príncipe Hans ¡y en el castillo!

—Eso es otra cosa, no sé quién haya sido o con qué propósito, pero en la carta expresaba que había testigos que hablaron a favor de Hans y que los crímenes de los que se le acusaba eran falsos.— trataba de explicar la rubia con calma para evitar que el asunto se le fuera de las manos y no diera información de más para no preocuparlos.

—¡Que bien!— Exclamó con sarcasmo el recolector —¿Por qué precisamente él?— Ahora tenía que soportar al tipo que estuvo a punto de matar a Elsa y de hacerle daño a Anna mintiéndole descaradamente para dejarla morir sola en una habitación.

—Lo sé, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero será sólo por el tiempo establecido y después se irá de nuestras vidas por completo. El rey dijo que llegará en una semana. Es por eso que quise hablar con ustedes dos además de proponerte quedarte en el palacio con nosotras, Kristoff. Antes de recibir la carta, quise proponerlo meramente por agradecimiento como un principio, porque sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí, pero no confío en Hans y me gustaría que estuvieras al pendiente de Anna cuando no pueda estar con ella.— Dijo Elsa viendo a su hermana para poder ver su reacción, pero en su mirada había un vacío que no supo interpretar. —Anna— le dijo cariñosamente la reina —No hago esto porque piense que eres débil, pero me gustaría que alguien de confianza además de los empleados, estuviera a tu lado mientras ese tipo ronda por el palacio. La pelirroja reaccionó de inmediato ante las palabras de su hermana y la entendió por completo.

—No te preocupes, Elsa. Yo lo entiendo bien, también estaría frustrada.— dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso en su cara colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro —Además… No será por mucho tiempo, tres meses pasan rápido.— Contestó lo más positivamente posible. No se dejaría intimidar por un idiota como él, ¡no señor!, además Kristoff pasaría más tiempo con ella y podrían pasar más tiempo con Sven y Olaf.

—Kristoff, no te pido esto como tu reina, te lo pido como amiga. No quiero que nada ocurra mientras ese sujeto anda por aquí. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

—¿Qué si acepto? ¡Por supuesto! No dejaré que se acerque a Anna o tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Pero tengo que dejar arreglado todo para el negocio del hielo.

—No te preocupes por eso Kristoff, me encargaré de que recibas tu pago como debe ser.

—No, no lo digo por eso. Eres muy amable, pero si estoy aquí es por Anna y como amigo te prometo que la cuidaré muy bien, de eso no debes tener ninguna duda y por el negocio de hielo, no te preocupes, hablaré con algunos colegas y les encargaré que sigan distribuyendo el hielo en el reino mientras estoy ausente. Estoy seguro de que me echarán la mano.

La reina de hielo se tranquilizó más por las reconfortantes palabras del joven porque estaba segura de que no dudaría en dar su vida por Anna y se veía que ambos se querían mucho. Observó de nuevo a su hermana y en su rostro podía observar una inmensa felicidad y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

—Le diré a Gerda y a otros empleados que preparen una habitación para ti, no te preocupes por Sven que también tendrá todas las atenciones que necesite y puedo mandar a alguien a recoger tus cosas.

—No te preocupes por eso, pasaré por ellas mañana al mediodía cuando regrese de las montañas donde están los demás recolectores para pedirles ese favor.

—De acuerdo. Me retiro ahora, iré a informar a los empleados. Descansen.

Al momento que la reina salió por la puerta del comedor, ambos jóvenes se observaron felices. No podía ser tan malo, se decían Anna y Kristoff en sus mentes, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja se acercaba al fuerte chico para estrecharlo con un fuerte abrazo muy feliz, a lo que el rubio correspondió de igual manera. La futura llegada de Hans había traído algo bueno y es que pasaría más tiempo con Kristoff.

Besó la cabeza de la chica y se separó un poco de ella para observarla mejor.

—¿Segura que están bien?

—¡Por supuesto! Recuerda el golpe de regalo que le di antes de que se marchara.— Decía al mismo tiempo que levantaba su brazo derecho haciendo como si estuviera musculosa.

—Claro que sí.— Tomó con ambas manos la cintura de su novia y la elevó haciéndola reír contenta. Cuando la bajó, la besó en los labios, justo como la primera vez que se besaron, sólo que esta vez no habría que pedir permiso. Kristoff colocó una mano sobre su rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y Anna colocaba las manos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el contacto.

Se separaron después de unos momentos y una risa escapó de los labios de la princesa.

—¿De qué te ríes?— Reclamó, fingiendo estar molesto.

—De nada. Me alegra mucho haberte conocido.— Susurró con ternura y anhelo en su voz.

Él no respondió, pero de nuevo la abrazó, rodeando su cuerpo por completo. Quería sentirla cerca, saber que todo eso era real, era algo que agradecía inmensamente y que lo que sentía por ella no podía expresarlo con simples palabras. Sabía que fuera lo que pasara en los siguientes tres meses, no importaría, porque estaría con ella, la cuidaría y si eso implicaba dejar su trabajo por el momento y estar rodeado por mucha gente en el palacio, no le importaría, en ese momento sólo pasaba por su cabeza en bienestar de la chica que estaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

—¿Por qué has tomado esa decisión tan repentinamente?

—Porque el honor de mi familia está en juego y no permitiré que una jovencita recientemente proclamada reina se pase de lista conmigo. Ya oíste lo que aquellos hombres han declarado al igual que nuestro fiel aliado Weselton que por culpa de ella, sus relaciones se han visto afectadas. En un futuro arruinará todo lo que el Rey William ha cosechado para el bien de su reino.— Comentó molesto el rey Eddard a su esposa. —Ella es peligrosa, ya escuchaste lo que se vivió en ese lugar por su culpa.

Por supuesto que ella había escuchado lo que había sucedido en Arendelle, pero estaba muy preocupada, la reina Alys de las Islas del Sur, al igual que su esposo, fue una gran amiga del rey William y la reina Catherine y conocía a sus dos hijas desde que habían nacido, pero dejó de verlas a ellas y a sus padres desde que Elsa tuvo los 8 años de edad y la pequeña Anna tuviera 5 y la última vez que había visto a sus amigos fue en aquellos años hasta que cerraron las puertas del castillo. Nunca se enteraron de la verdadera razón, pero siguieron manteniendo el contacto.

—Me voy, ya es noche. También deberías descansar.

—Sólo un momento.— Ante la respuesta, la mujer salió del cuarto donde el rey se encargaba de los asuntos reales. —Está hecho. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Aquí está :)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Sí les gustó por favor déjenme sus comentarios o alguna sugerencia para mejorar, así me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Los reviews hacen feliz a una autora! :D**

**Como ya vieron, se resolvió el enigma de lo que decía la dichosa carta. Ya tengo bastantes ideas de cómo quiero que avance la historia y las escribí en una lista de ideas principales, así espero actualizar más seguido y rápido. Hoy la inspiración vino a mi y me emociona el rumbo de la historia, aunque apenas lleve dos capítulos escritos :P**

**¡Que pasen una linda semana! **

**XIMEN-ALE ~**


	3. Conspiración

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí de nuevo para actualizar la historia c: me pone feliz que les esté gustando la historia, aunque no han sido más reviews de los que me gustaría xD, pero aún así agradezco demasiado las personas que se toman el tiempo de escribirme sus comentarios, al igual que las personas que le dan en follow o favorito a la historia. Eso en verdad me hace feliz.**

**Sin más que decir, les presento el capítulo 3 de "Lágrimas de nieve". Sí te gustó, por favor déjame un comentario al respecto, también si tienes alguna sugerencia. ¡Los reviews hacen feliz a una autora!**

**Disclaimer: Ni _Frozen_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Disney, excepto la historia que está escrita enteramente por mi sin fines de lucro.**

**Prohibido distribuir esta historia en otra página ajena a FanFiction y menos con otra cuenta. Si deseas compartirla en alguna página, debes consultarlo conmigo primero.**

* * *

Era ya entrada la noche después de la cena que Anna había disfrutado al principio en compañía de su hermana Elsa y su novio Kristoff y apenas unas pequeñas flamas alumbraban los pasillos del palacio. Caminaba a paso lento dirigiéndose a las escaleras para llegar al piso donde se encontraba su habitación, pero el brillo de la luna que traspasaba por una de las grandes ventanas del palacio llamó su atención.

—Que hermosa luna…— Susurró para sí misma colocándose de rodillas en uno de los sillones que adornaban una pequeña sala. Desde pequeña, ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos para poder observar el paisaje del reino desde que las puertas de su hogar se cerraron. Podía pasar horas viendo las flores crecer en primavera, el océano moverse por el viento de verano, las hojas caer en otoño o la nieve caer en invierno y en ocasiones contar los minutos en el reloj de ese lugar, acompañado del constante sonido del tic tac, esperando de alguna manera, que su hermana por fin saliera con ella a jugar como solían hacerlo antes de separarse.

Se sentía aliviada ahora porque la rubia hacía lo posible por pasar tiempo con ella aunque tuviera trabajo que hacer y porque las puertas del palacio ahora estaban abiertas. Recargó su rostro con ambas manos sin apartar la vista del paisaje que se observaba desde el palacio. Bajó su mirada y la dirigió hacia las grandes puertas de su hogar donde veía salir a Kristoff acompañado de su fiel amigo Sven para poder dirigirse a su hogar a descansar y una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Una parte de ella estaba muy feliz por poder tenerlo cerca más tiempo a petición de su hermana, pero por otro lado una inquietud empezó a surgir de su pecho desde que se marchó, se sentía un poco nerviosa porque dentro de algunos días el príncipe Hans pasaría tres meses enteros en Arendelle. No es que Anna le temiera a ese príncipe cobarde y mentiroso, pero algo no cuadraba en todo lo que su hermana le había mencionado para la estancia de Hans en el reino.

—Mejorar las relaciones comerciales y turísticas de Arendelle y las Islas del Sur… Qué tontería.— Suspiró cansada y un poco fastidiada con todo el asunto, algo que escondió bien a los ojos de Elsa y Kristoff, pues no quería que se preocuparan más por ella y no darle el gusto a ese tipo de incomodarse con su presencia. Volvió su vista hacia la luna que resplandecía más que nunca, pero el brillo repentino de una estrella fugaz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

_Mira Hans, ¡una estrella fugaz!_

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos, pero la noche estaba inquietantemente hermosa y ella la sentía totalmente perturbadora. Esta noche era igual a _esa _noche, donde había compartido momentos con el príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

**Flashback**

_Anna y Hans recorrían los pasillos del castillo mientras todos los demás invitados estaban en el gran salón disfrutando del baile de coronación de Elsa. Todos los empleados estaban concentrados en ese lugar, atendiendo cualquier cosa que hiciera falta en la fiesta y sólo algunos guardias vigilaban de vez en cuando los desolados pasillos._

—_Alguien viene, por aquí.— Decía la princesa tomando la mano de su acompañante antes de ser descubiertos por un guardia que juraba haber escuchado un par de voces en el pasillo._

_Rápidamente, se escondieron detrás de una gran puerta. Para Anna era algo totalmente nuevo, pues contaba con la presencia de alguien que la comprendía por completo, un príncipe que también había sufrido el rechazo de sus 12 hermanos mayores, al igual que ella por parte de su hermana._

_Sonrió y rio divertida cuando el guardia cerró las puertas del pasillo sin percatarse de la presencia de ambos príncipes._

—_Sabes, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.— Tomó la mano del joven y subieron por una de las torres del palacio y treparon por un tejado de alguna parte alta del castillo. La luna estaba alta, muy brillante y el cielo totalmente despejado._

_Ambos observaban la noche atentamente hasta que la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó en aquel cómodo silencio._

—_Siempre subo a este lugar cuando me siento sola, así puedo observar el cielo y a toda la gente en las calles de Arendelle.— Susurró sin despegar la mirada de la luna y por un momento observó las aguas del tranquilo océano que se mecían con la suave brisa de verano._

—_Es un lugar muy bello.— Le contestó Hans amablemente._

_Anna sonrió ante su respuesta y un sentimiento de calidez se produjo en su pecho, algo que hace tiempo no sentía. La muerte de sus padres y el rechazo de su hermana la habían hecho una persona muy solitaria, pero siempre mantenía ese pensamiento de optimismo, pues pensaba que su hermana lo hacía por una buena razón. El peso de ser la heredera de la corona que caía sobre ella era una gran responsabilidad y debía mantenerse concentrada en los deberes como hermana mayor y futura reina. _

—_Sí, lo es…— Respondió suavemente observándolo de nuevo a los ojos, mientras la distancia entre ambos era acortada por el príncipe. Anna se quedó quieta en su lugar sin apartar la mirada, pero sin tener la menor idea de que es lo que ella debería hacer en ese momento. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de contacto con otra persona, sólo sabía lo que solía suceder en ocasiones por los libros que leía desde que era una niña. Un brillo en el cielo la hizo voltear la mirada y sus ojos repletos de inocencia señalaron hacia arriba._

—_Mira Hans, ¡una estrella fugaz! Tienes que pedir un deseo.— La princesa cerró los ojos y pronunciando unas palabras que el pelirrojo no pudo comprender y dejó escapar una suave risa por el comportamiento inocente de la princesa de Arendelle. Una risa que ella no supo interpretar en el momento._

—_Deseo poder encontrar pronto al amor de mi vida y vivir felices por siempre, ¡ah! Y que Elsa y yo volvamos a ser las mismas de antes, cuando éramos buenas amigas…— Susurró para sí misma —Mmm no, ya son dos deseos…— Dijo colocando un dedo en su barbilla pensativa hasta que una risa la distrajo._

—_¿Aún pides deseos a las estrellas?— Le dijo el pelirrojo tratando de no sonar grosero o inoportuno._

—_¿Tú no lo haces? Sí lo pides con todas tus fuerzas y si el deseo viene del corazón ten por seguro que se cumplirá._

—_¿En verdad?— Dijo fingiendo una pose pensativa. —¡Lo tengo! — Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja y los abrió breves momentos después._

—_¿Qué deseaste?— Preguntó muy curiosa mientras se acercaba a él un poco más._

—_Los deseos no se dicen porque luego no se cumplen._

—_Pensé que ya no creías en esas cosas. — Le contestó mientras mostraba una dulce y divertida sonrisa._

—_Es verdad, pero estando tú aquí conmigo, parece que cualquier deseo que quisiera viene sobrando. No podría desear nada más._

_Los ojos de Anna se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras del príncipe Hans, volteó su rostro de la profunda mirada de los ojos del joven y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro e hizo un esfuerzo porque él no lo notara, por lo que volvió a subir su mirada al cielo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque cardíaco._

_El príncipe sonrió para sus adentros viendo como Anna desviaba su mirada por sus palabras y pensando que su propósito estaba dando frutos. _

—_¿Sabes qué es raro?— Comenzó a hablar de nuevo siguiendo de nueva cuenta el juego que llevaban desde hace un rato _

—_¿Qué?_

—_Completos están mis…_

—_¡Sandwiches!— Contestó Anna rápidamente acompañada de una risa y dio media vuelta para poder bajar de la torre esperando que Hans la siguiera._

—_¡Eso quería decir!— Dicho esto último fue detrás de ella, viendo antes de marcharse desde lo alto de la torre el reino de Arendelle. Ya no tenía nada más en mente._

**Fin Flashback**

Sí, la noche era exactamente igual a esa y como muchas otras también, pero sólo hasta este momento se había vuelto a preocupar por esos tormentosos recuerdos cuando él trató de engañarla, fingiendo querer casarse con ella porque pensó la veía como su alma gemela, deseando poder vivir felices por siempre como ella lo había deseado esa noche y llenar ese espacio vacío en sus corazones.

—Anna, ¿qué haces aún despierta?

La voz de su hermana la tomó por sorpresa y la chica volteó rápidamente dando la espalda a la ventana provocando que cayera de costado al suelo.

—¡Ah Elsa! Lo siento, me has asustado. — Dijo mientras se levantaba apresurada del suelo sacudiendo un poco su vestido. —No hacía nada, es sólo que la luna está hermosa esta noche, ¿no lo crees?— Mencionó un poco nerviosa esperando que su hermana no se percatara del constante sonido que hacían sus pies cuando arrastraba sus zapatos.

La vista de la chica platinada se desvió hacia la ventana que la pelirroja estaba observando hace unos momentos antes de descubrirla en un estado de distracción.

—Sí, lo es. — Respondió con su habitual tono calmado dirigiendo su vista una vez más en su hermana mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa. —Pero ya es tarde, tienes que ir a descansar.

—Está bien. — Le respondió sin moverse un centímetro del lugar donde estaba parada.

Elsa continuo su camino a su habitación, pero el grito de su hermana la interrumpió.

—¡Elsa!— Anna interceptó su camino y sin previo aviso, la princesa le dio un abrazo a su hermana en modo de agradecimiento y que ella regresó gustosa.

_—G_racias Elsa. Por todo. Por abrir las puertas del palacio, por los momentos que pasamos juntas, por confiar en mí al contarme todo lo que te pesa— Esas palabras activaron una alarma en la mente de Elsa y comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa. —Pero sobre todo, por ser la mejor reina y hermana del mundo.

Una punzada de culpa llegó a Elsa, pero trató de controlarse. No había sido del todo honesta con ella y recientemente se habían prometido contar sus preocupaciones y confiar plenamente la una de la otra, que no habría más puertas cerradas, pero se había prometido que sería fuerte por ella y por Anna y se decía una y otra vez que era necesario por su bienestar.

No iba a regalar a su hermana como seguro para las relaciones con otro reino.

—Por nada. Ya es tarde, será mejor que descanses.— Dijo separándose de ella.

—Hasta mañana.

Anna se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación sin dedicar una última mirada a su hermana, estaba muy emocionada, pues mañana sería el primer día oficial de Kristoff en el palacio y quería arreglarse para recibirlo al medio día.

La reina observó el pasillo ahora solitario donde hace unos momentos su hermana había tomado, estaba feliz por ella; veía su rostro iluminado todos los días cuando desayunaban o comían juntas, cuando jugaba con Olaf o cuando Kristoff y Sven venían a visitarla al castillo. Esa sonrisa que se perdió por trece años y que ahora quería recuperar. Nadie le quitaría esa felicidad y de eso estaba segura.

—Elsa, ¿qué haces?

—¡Olaf! No sabía que andabas por aquí, amiguito.— Dijo agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

—Acabo de entrar ya que Sven y Kristoff se fueron hace unos minutos. Pensé que ya no habría nadie por aquí— Dijo observando a los alrededores, confirmando sus palabras y una delicada risa salió de los labios de la reina.

—Me dirigía a mi habitación. ¿Me acompañas? — Le dijo ofreciéndole una mano al mismo tiempo que se erguía completamente.

—¡Por supuesto!— Contestó feliz al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano y ambos se dirigían hacia el lado del pasillo contrario donde Anna se había ido hace unos momentos.

* * *

Hans regresaba con paso calmado hacia el puerto donde el barco que su padre le había entregado junto con su flota y guardias que lo acompañarían al reino de Elsa. Los asuntos tratados con el duque ya estaban más que claros y ya era momento de dirigirse a su destino.

Estaba sumamente ansioso por regresar a ese lugar, aunque era un pensamiento totalmente contrario a lo que creía hace una semana, pues se había jurado no regresar nunca a ese lugar, pero la oportunidad que el duque le dio al abogar por él frente al rey de las Islas del Sur era algo que no iba a desaprovechar y pensó con más claridad que aún había asuntos por atender en ese lugar. Asuntos que tenían que ver con una reina con poderes de hielo, pero principalmente, asuntos que atender con la muy querida e inocente princesa.

—Los asuntos en Weselton ya están hechos. Ya es momento de dirigirnos a Arendelle.

—Sí, su majestad. Estaremos ahí en 6 días a partir de este punto.— Le informó uno de los guardias que lo acompañaban.

—Excelente.— Sonrió con simpatía al guardia antes de subir al barco que estaba a punto de zarpar.

—Subiremos las provisiones que Weselton nos ha proporcionado y marcharemos en seguida.

Sin prestar mayor atención a lo que su guardia le decía, caminó un momento en el barco antes de dirigirse al camarote y observó la luna que se mostraba esa noche; grande y maravillosa, una noche totalmente despejada y una suave brisa se sentía en el ambiente, como toda buena noche de verano, hasta que un haz de luz captó por completo su atención.

_Mira Hans, ¡una estrella fugaz!_

Podría jurar que la voz de Anna se escuchaba al lado suyo y tan claro como el día en que le dijo aquellas palabras. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente sintiendo la fresca brisa rozar su rostro.

_Tienes que pedir un deseo…_

_¿Aún pides deseos a las estrellas?_

…_si el deseo viene del corazón ten por seguro que se cumplirá…_

_¿En verdad?_

—Todo arreglado, su majestad. Partiremos de inmediato.

Hans abrió los ojos en un rápido movimiento fastidiado por la repentina interrupción del guardia, pero sin dirigirle más palabras, se dirigió al camarote para descansar esa noche, todavía quedaban días de viaje y tenía que llegar bien y presentable a Arendelle. Cerró la puerta del gran cuarto y se sentó cansado en la cama.

—¿De verdad es necesario hacer todo esto?— Se dijo así mismo. Los recuerdos de aquel día estaban por hacerle cambiar de opinión al punto de confundir sus sentimientos, más cambió rápidamente su pensamiento y repitiéndose una y otra vez que esta vez lograría todos sus objetivos.

—No seré el eslabón débil esta vez.— Dijo dirigiendo una fiera mirada a un punto vacío en la solitaria habitación, suponiendo que el cansancio de lidiar con ese anciano duque de Weselton lo había llevado al límite más el viaje de dos días que ya llevaban de por sí.

Él no veía al duque como un aliado como lo veía su padre porque en lo único que ese viejo avaro se interesaba era en los bienes y el dinero y si llevaba una estrecha relación con las Islas del Sur era porque es uno de los reinos más poderosos y ricos, que le llevaban oro con los tratados comerciales y comida a la estúpida mesa del duque y la demás aristocracia. No le debía nada a él y lo único que le interesaba ahora era su propio beneficio y lo que Hans creía que por derecho le pertenecía, un lugar como uno de los aristócratas y príncipe más poderoso o más bien…

—El más poderoso rey de uno de los reinos más poderosos y sustentables como lo era Arendelle.

Nuevamente una risa de autosuficiencia y satisfacción surcó de sus labios, estaba seguro que esta vez lograría cumplir su objetivo y le haría ver a su padre y a todo su reino que él era capaz de eso y de más y el primer paso sería su matrimonio con la segunda heredera al trono de Arendelle. Ya quería ver la cara de Elsa el día de la boda, mostrarle que no siempre podrá tener lo que quiere y que esta vez alguien más le había ganado y la mirada satisfecha que él le mostraría para darle a entender lo miserable que serán sus vidas por haberse metido con el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur.

—A un paso más cerca mi querida princesa.

* * *

El sol apenas empezaba a colarse por la ventana de su cuarto dando a entender que ya era hora de levantarse para otra nueva jornada de trabajo. Estiró sus brazos y piernas antes de levantarse. Se colocó la ropa y su equipo para poder dirigirse a las montañas, preparando unas cuantas zanahorias para la mañana y por último su distintivo gorro en su rubio cabello.

Los muebles ahora se encontraban carentes de algún tipo de adorno o herramientas con las que suele trabajar, al igual que toda su ropa se encontraba ya empacada y lista para llevar.

Kristoff se sentía un poco nervioso, pues era su primer día como miembro oficial en el palacio de Arendelle, sabiendo que tendría que hacer lo posible para adaptarse al repentino cambio en su humilde vida para llevar una rodeado de lujos. Los lujos no desagradan a la gente para nada, es sólo que se sentía fuera de lugar en aquellas enormes y altas paredes, las reglas de etiqueta que probablemente tendría que seguir estando ahí, pero por otro lado sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de Anna y la tranquilidad de Elsa y aún podía aprovechar estos relajantes días antes de que el "principito de las Islas del Sur" arribara en el reino de Arendelle.

Trataba de mantenerse calmado ante ese suceso, pues había visto con sus propios ojos lo que ese sujeto era capaz de hacer.

Se dirigió al lugar donde su fiel amigo Sven se encontraba, que para su sorpresa estaba ya levantado y con un gran entusiasmo.

—Vaya amigo, hoy te has levantado temprano.

—**Es porque** **hoy es un día muy especial. **— Decía la habitual voz modificada de Kristoff haciéndola pasar por la de su amigo, asintiendo frenéticamente ante sus palabras, puesto que si era un día muy especial.

—Lo sé, Sven. — dijo seguido de un suspiro —Es sólo que extrañaré los días en las montañas.

—**Pero ahora es nuestro deber proteger a Anna de ese tal Hans.** — Dijo seguido de una pose ruda y defensiva por parte de Sven.

—Es hora de irnos, tenemos hasta el mediodía.— Dijo por fin el rubio saliendo de la casa, seguido del entusiasmado reno.

* * *

Elsa se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos asuntos reales más temprano que de costumbre. Las palabras del Rey Eddard seguían dando vueltas como carrusel en su cabeza evitando que pudiera conciliar el sueño por lo que decidió empezar con su trabajo y distraerse un momento.

_Me temo que no es conveniente para usted haber provocado una guerra con un aliado cuando ha sido apenas coronada reina hace unas semanas, ¿no lo cree?_

Por más carga de trabajo que estuviera llevando por su propia cuenta, no podía dejar de pensar en la amenaza del rey acerca de la guerra si no se cumplían las condiciones que había propuesto en la carta. Ciertamente, Elsa sabía que tenía que pensar en algo para evitar estallar una guerra con las Islas del Sur, porque era uno de los reinos más poderosos en cuestiones militares.

Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de mantener el control y pensó en su hermana, Anna.

Elsa aún mantenía sus pensamientos puestos sobre el problema que había hecho más grande al ocultarle parte de la verdad a su hermana y a Kristoff y ahora debería lidiar con el príncipe Hans. Colocó sus manos sobre su rostro con frustración.

—Tranquila Elsa, tranquila. Él llegará e días, aún tienes tiempo para pensar en algún plan.

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla tratando de controlar su respiración hasta que se calmó. Todo dependía de la reunión que tenía planeada para dentro de 3 días con sus aliados y tenía la esperanza de pudieran entender la situación en la que se encontraba. Las palomas mensajeras ya habían traído las respuestas que esperaba para la confirmación de la presencia de los consejeros más cercanos a los reyes, lords y los reyes mismos a la junta y se sintió un poco aliviada al recibir respuestas positivas de los invitados.

Enfocó nuevamente su mente en el príncipe Hans. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que dijera una sola palabra del trato a su hermana o sería en vano su silencio, también averiguar quién pudo haber sido el testigo que apoyó al príncipe en su juicio. El rey de las Islas del Sur, era una persona muy conservadora y confiaba ciegamente en los aliados que según él, merecían su confianza y su apoyo. Ese alguien o ellos, debían ser enemigos de la corona, personas que quisieron tomar como excusa el incidente del invierno en contra suya y ponerla en contra de sus súbditos.

—Por supuesto… ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?— Se dijo al mismo tiempo que chocaba la palma de su mano con su frente. Ese duque de Weselton había querido deshacerse de ella desde que expuso ante todos sus poderes de hielo, hasta había mandado a dos de sus guardias para acabar con ella en la montaña.

—¿Qué es lo que está tramando ahora? ¿Tendrá que ver con que Hans venga a Arendelle?

Elsa no dudaba ni por un segundo que el duque quisiera acabar con ella como habría querido hacerlo ese día en el castillo de hielo y tenía en cuenta la posibilidad de querer actuar por su cuenta, pero a escondidas del rey de Weselton para que pareciera que no estaba involucrado.

Se burló por un segundo de la situación del duque al imaginarse el problema en el que se metió cuando regresó a sus tierras con un tratado comercial roto.

El sol iluminó por completo la oficina de la chica y se cuestionó una vez más cuanto tiempo se había quedado pensando en todo el asunto. Ahora estaba totalmente segura que el encierro en su habitación por tantos años la habían hecho perder un poco la noción del tiempo y la soledad con la que vivió esos años la hacían pensar en tantos asuntos que no se percataba de los minutos u horas que pasaba encerrada en su oficina.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta la distrajo de nuevo.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Kai pasó al cuarto con una reverencia.

—Su majestad, ha llegado otra carta para usted.

—¿De dónde proviene?

—No lo sé su alteza, no tiene remitente o sello alguno que me permita identificarla.

—Está bien. — Tomó la carta en sus manos y se dirigió de nuevo al asiento detrás de su escritorio dispuesta a ver el asunto del que podría tratarse la carta.

Una cara de sorpresa y confusión se dejó ver en todas sus facciones, pero no había emitido ni un solo sonido.

—¿Está todo bien, su alteza?

—¿Qué? Sí, sí… Eh, todo está bien, Kai. Puedes retirarte, gracias.

—Con su permiso.— Acompañada con otra reverencia, se despidió de ella y salió dejando a la reina de nuevo sola.

Alzó de nuevo el papel ante sus ojos y no evitó estar más confundida. En la carta no había más que un par de frases cortas, sin ninguna firma o destinatario, pero estaba muy segura de que iba dirigida a ella.

_Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver_

_Buena chica tú siempre debes ser_

Esas eran las palabras que su padre siempre le repetía para mantener ocultos y controlados sus poderes.

¿Qué propósito tenía esa persona al mandarle esas palabras? Pero había algo escondido aún más importante y que se preguntaba.

—¿Quién ha mandado esto?

* * *

—_Elsa…— Anna veían en dirección donde su hermana y Hans se encontraban, ella en el suelo sollozando palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar y al príncipe con una espada en su mano, preparado para dar el primer golpe._

_Volteó su mirada en dirección a Kristoff, pero sin verlo a él en realidad. Estaban sólo ellos tres, ella débil e indefensa viendo con miedo como Hans alzaba la espada, dispuesto a matar a su hermana._

_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta posarse delante de Elsa._

—_¡Nooo…!_

—¡Elsa!— Gritó una agitada Anna con una mano alzada frente a ella.

—¿Qué…? ¿Fue sólo un sueño?— Se preguntó colocando ambas manos en su rostro tratando de recobrar la calma y su respiración.

Se levantó de un salto viendo el paisaje por la gran ventana en su cuarto al mismo tiempo que suspiraba aliviada. El sol iluminaba el reino dejando ver todo el esplendor de éste. Se preguntó porque había revivido ese sueño una vez más ya que no solía tener ese tipo de recuerdos como pesadillas, cuando ese momento sólo lo había soñado una vez después del suceso, parando al día siguiente, suponiendo ella el final de una horrible etapa de pesadillas desde la muerte de sus padres.

Observó un par de minutos más el paisaje frente a ella antes de despabilarse por completo.

—¡Ah! Kristoff regresará en cualquier momento, debo apresurarme para estar lista.— Se dijo olvidando el incidente del sueño restándole importancia, a palabras de la princesa, no había nada que pudiera arruinarle este día.

* * *

—¿Por qué no hemos sido nosotros los que acompañaron al príncipe de las Islas del Sur?

—¿No es obvio? Ellos conocen sus rostros, estuvieron ahí en el incidente. Si llegan ahí como si nada, la reina podría sospechar.— Dijo enojado el duque de Weselton a dos de sus subordinados.

—Sí, señor.

—Paciencia jóvenes, paciencia. Su momento de actuar llegará más pronto de lo que se imaginan, pero tenemos que actuar con sumo cuidado para no levantar sospechas.— Dijo dirigiendo una severa mirada a los guardias. —Ahora, retírense. Los llamaré cuando sea hora de dirigirnos a Arendelle.

—¿Cuándo será el momento?

—¿No lo ven? Le sugerí al rey Eddard que pusiera a la reina Elsa entre la espada y la pared proponiéndole el trato de que el príncipe Hans y la princesa Anna se casarán cuando termine el tiempo estipulado usando la excusa de "mejorar las relaciones entre ambos reinos".— Dijo alzando los dedos haciendo la seña de comillas al aire con un todo de sarcasmo en su voz. —O si no habría una guerra de por medio. El creyó en el testimonio que dimos a favor de su hijo para que lo dejara partir hacia Arendelle y eso sólo es el principio del plan.

Ambos guardias se dirigieron una mirada entendiendo hacia donde iba la conversación, mientras que el duque continuaba con su explicación.

—Es obvio que la reina Elsa no aceptará el trato que sugerimos al rey de las Islas del Sur para proteger a su "querida" hermana, por lo que se desatará la guerra pronto y como aliados que somos y enemigos de Arendelle, nos pedirá apoyo para el ataque, sin estar directamente involucrados.— Dijo guardando el silencio por un momento, dando un toque de suspenso en su relato. —De esa manera nos vengaremos de ella y su hermana, junto con su reino. Quitándole el trono a Elsa, nos haremos del control del reino y explotaremos todos sus bienes.

Sonrisas cómplices salieron de los labios de ambos subordinados, que sin una palabra más, se retiraron de la oficina del duque despidiéndose con una reverencia. Satisfechos con la explicación y esperando pacientemente por las órdenes de su superior.

—No tardará mucho. No durará en rechazar la oferta de Eddard. La presencia de Hans en Arendelle no tardará en ponerle los pelos de punta a la reina y a la princesa,— Soltaba el duque de Weselton seguro al aire, pues nadie escuchaba lo que decía, más que él mismo. —De eso no cabe duda.

* * *

**Creo que este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora y como pueden ver, involucra a varios personajes y su presente en la historia. Sólo espero que no haya alguna confusión por todos los personajes involucrados jeje ~**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda acerca del capítulo, no duden en mandarme un mensaje n_n**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Música del corazón

**Hola :)**

**Pues aquí me tienen publicando un nuevo capítulo. Me alegraron mucho sus comentarios de que esperaban ansiosamente nuevo capítulo y esperaba subirlo unos días antes, pero apenas lo terminé xD**

**Sí está un poco más largo que los demás. Espero que cumpla con sus expectativas. **

**Un enorme agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo para escribirme y a los que no también por tomarse la molestia de pasar a leer. Se los agradezco mucho! También aquellas personas que le dan el Favorito o Follow. Gracias.**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni _Frozen _ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Disney (menos los personajes de Game Of Thrones), excepto la historia que está escrita enteramente por mi sin fines de lucro.**

**Prohibido distribuir esta historia en otra página ajena a Fanfiction y menos en otra cuenta, si deseas compartirla en alguna página, debes consultarlo conmigo primero.**

* * *

**..**

**..**

Una inquieta princesa pelirroja se encontraba rondando algunos rincones del castillo ese día por la mañana, había tomado un baño muy temprano, se colocó un sencillo vestido color verde obscuro con algunos detalles en negro y su cabello estaba recogido en dos simples trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros. Se percató de que había despertado más temprano de lo debido, puesto que Kristoff dijo que llegaría hasta el mediodía y eran apenas las ocho.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había despertado y se extrañó que Elsa ni siquiera hubiera bajado a tomar su desayuno. No es como si ella desayunara en compañía de su hermana ya que usualmente despertaba más tarde que ella, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debía la ausencia de la reina.

A la princesa Anna le preocupaba un poco que su hermana llegara a sentirse presionada por todo el peso que significa ser reina de Arendelle y temía porque fuera a encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación, pero al poco tiempo desvió esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"Es imposible", pensó. "Elsa ahora puede controlar más sus poderes, no tiene nada que temer. Además por lo que he visto estas últimas semanas, todo ha marchado bien en el reino…" Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente tratando de convencerse a sí misma que Elsa no recaería de nuevo en esa situación.

—Pero hay algo que no está bien…— Susurró mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla en modo pensativo. Trató de recordar el día de ayer por la mañana cuando vio a Elsa salir alterada de su oficina, después la noticia de que Hans estaría en el reino por tres meses, hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza recordando un detalle que había olvidado y pasado por alto.

—Reunión urgente con los consejeros del reino… ¡Y un aviso importante a los reyes de cada reino aliado! ¡Ahí está! ¿Por qué olvidé eso? ¿Debería preguntarle?— Se preguntaba cada vez más confundida. —Tal vez no sea tan importante…— Pero Anna no sabía si debía preocuparse de ese detalle o no. No sabía mucho sobre reuniones o discusiones diplomáticas como lo sabía su hermana porque desde niña no se le dieron esas mismas clases porque Elsa sería la heredera a la corona de Arendelle, pero a ella no le importaba esa situación. Le importaba la relación que mantenía con Elsa hasta los cinco años y después de eso nada. Por lo que había días en los que se distraía en sus clases de música. Era una distracción que amaba y que además la hacía olvidar el dolor que le provocaba ser ignorada por su hermana.

Sin darse cuenta, caminó lentamente hacia las puertas del gran salón de música del palacio. Era un lugar enorme donde grandes ventanales daban una hermosa vista hacia las costas de Arendelle. El lugar estaba equipado con una gran variedad de instrumentos y grandes asientos para descansos o uno que otro espectador. Le traía grandes recuerdos estar en aquella habitación, desde pequeña ella y su hermana Elsa disfrutaban de cantar en conjunto y era donde también recibían clases de canto, de piano o violín por grandes maestros de la música que provenían de otros reinos, eso hasta que un día ella y la rubia empezaron a tomar clases por separado a petición de sus padres.

Se acercó al piano que se encontraba al centro de la habitación y deslizó sus dedos suavemente por sus teclas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba a ese lugar mientras que tantos recuerdos se acumulaban en su cabeza. Los días que ella y la reina pasaban en ese salón escuchando a su madre cantar y tocar el piano para ellas; el día que ambas le pidieron a sus padres aprender música como su madre; los días completos que practicaban y cantaban juntas cuando no podían salir a jugar por el mal clima; el día en que fueron separadas sin explicación alguna de sus padres y lo triste que se sintió por esa decisión y también los días en que se escondía detrás de los asientos del salón para poder escuchar a su hermana cantar.

Tomó asiento frente al piano y una suave melodía comenzó a salir del instrumento, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos.

..

..

_Ambas princesas miraban emocionadas la forma en que su madre tocaba el piano con suavidad y expectantes en la forma que salía un hermoso sonido a través de "la caja negra" como lo llamaba Anna. La reina observaba con una sonrisa sus manos en el teclado mientras sus dedos seguían fluyendo a través del instrumento hasta que se detuvo._

—_¡Otra vez mami!— Comentó una emocionada princesa pelirroja de tres años mientras aplaudía a su madre._

—_¡Sí! Otra vez— La apoyo la hermana mayor maravillada por el sonido que su madre les había enseñado._

_Una risa contenta salió de los labios de la reina. —De acuerdo niñas, pero después deben prometerme que irán a la cama sin protestar. Es muy tarde para que estén despiertas._

—_¡Lo prometemos!_

—_Y nada de nieve en el gran salón esta noche, Elsa.— Le contestó la reina a la mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro._

—_De acuerdo.— Respondió asintiendo con su cabeza._

_La pieza volvió a escucharse por todo el salón, dando tranquilidad en ambos corazones de las princesas. De pronto el sonido de la puerta interrumpió la música haciendo que ambas niñas abrieran los ojos y clavaran la vista en la persona que había entrado a la habitación._

—_Con que aquí estaban las 3 mujeres más hermosas del reino.— Decía el rey al momento que se acercaba a la reina mientras ella se levantaba y alejaba del piano._

—_¡Papi!— Gritaron ambas niñas mientras se acercaban corriendo a su padre y le daban un abrazo que éste correspondió. _

—_Te extrañamos toda la tarde, ¿terminaste de trabajar?— Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña rubia platinada._

—_Lo siento querida, estuve muy ocupado hoy, pero por esta noche terminé y puedo darles su beso de buenas noches.— Dijo al mismo tiempo que le regalaba un beso en la mejilla a cada una. —Pero para eso hay que estar en la cama. Ya es tarde._

—_Escuchábamos… la música que mami… saca de la caja negra.— Decía la princesa más pequeña mientras dejaba escapar leves bostezos. _

_El rey le dirigió una mirada a la reina que ahora se encontraba a su lado._

—_Les mostraba la canción con la que te declaraste, querido.— Dijo acompañada de una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de su esposo y éste de igual manera le regresó el gesto satisfecho._

—_Veo que les agrada esa melodía._

—_Es muy hermosa…— Contestó la pequeña rubia mientras tallaba sus ojos con sus manos._

—_Ya veo, pero es hora de dormir. _

_Ambos reyes tomaron una de sus hijas para llevarlas a su habitación acompañados de un tranquilo y cómodo silencio. Acomodaron a cada una en su cama y se dirigieron a la salida hasta que la voz de la pequeña Anna los interrumpió._

—_Papi… ¿Podríamos aprender a cantar y a tocar música como lo hace mami?_

_Ambos padres se observaron mutuamente antes de asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Dirigieron su mirada a ambas princesas que esperaban la respuesta de sus padres, esperando y deseando con muchas ganas de que su respuesta fuera afirmativa._

—_Por supuesto que sí. Estaría encantado de escucharlas cantar y tocar los instrumentos que ustedes deseen._

_Las hermanas se observaron emocionadas y se acomodaron de nuevo en sus camas para disponerse a dormir, no tardaron en quedar profundamente dormidas con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que en la mente de ambas seguía sonando una y otra vez la suave melodía del piano que su madre no volvió a tocar._

..

..

Elsa seguía dando pasos nerviosos en su habitación, preguntándose el propósito de esa carta y seguía con la duda de quién la había mandado o de dónde había provenido. Seguía encimada en su mente hasta que una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos e hizo que parara abruptamente su andar por su oficina. La canción le sonaba extremadamente familiar, pero no podía recordar dónde la había escuchado por lo que se dispuso a salir de la habitación para averiguar quién la estaba tocando.

Sus pasos se fueron acercando poco a poco a las puertas del gran salón de música dónde provenía la canción que a ratos sonaba como una triste melodía. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta entreabierta y pudo divisar a lo lejos el rostro de su hermana que asomaba por un espacio entre el piano y la tapadera de éste. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la canción que estaba tocando. Parecía recordar muy bien las notas porque en ningún momento Elsa pudo ver que su hermana abriera los ojos. Sonaba como una bella canción de amor y daba la sensación de felicidad, hasta que el ritmo se hizo cada vez más lento y dio paso a una canción llena de tristeza.

Elsa aún no se había atrevido interrumpir a su hermana y aprovechó para disfrutar el sonido que salía del piano. La reina mantenía su vista sobre el rostro de Anna hasta que una lágrima cayó de los ojos cerrados de la pelirroja, sorprendiéndola. Detrás de esa, una y otra lágrima caían sin tener las intenciones de parar haciendo que se preocupara. Abrió más la puerta para poder ingresar a la habitación junto su hermana, más Anna seguía sin despegar los dedos de las teclas y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, dando a entender a la rubia que no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Anna…— Le habló suavemente esperando ver la reacción de la chica, sin obtener respuesta. Se acercó unos pasos más hasta llegar a su lado. —Anna.— La llamó de nuevo, de nuevo sin obtener respuesta a cambio. Elsa levantó su mano para posarla sobre el hombro de Anna, pero antes de llegar siquiera a tocarla, el sonido paró en seco dejando ver los húmedos ojos verdes de la princesa.

—¿Por qué nuestros padres tuvieron que marcharse así?— Soltó de pronto en un débil susurro más para sí misma. —¿Por qué mamá dejó de cantar y tocar el piano desde ese día?— Dijo por fin dirigiendo una mirada al confundido rostro de Elsa, pero era una pregunta que no pudo contestar, por fin dándose cuenta de que el hermoso sonido interpretado por su hermana era la canción que su madre les tocaba todas las noches, preguntándose cómo era posible que la olvidara.

—A veces la vida nos trae sorpresas, y aunque estas no sean siempre agradables, de algún modo se compensan.— Le respondió sentándose a su lado en el taburete y colocando ambas manos en el rostro húmedo de Anna limpiando las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. —Yo también los extraño mucho y no hay día o noche en que me pregunte porque la vida nos los arrebató de esa manera.— Dijo suavemente bajando ambas manos, también dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos, pero recorriendo su rostro muy lentamente.

Anna bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que se encontraban ahora reposadas en su regazo mientras se tranquilizaba, posando de nuevo su mirada en su hermana y quitaba con un dedo la pequeña lágrima que recorría el rostro de Elsa.

Colocó su mano derecha de nuevo en las teclas del piano dejando sonar una vez más aquella melodía, pero de una manera más lenta sin que llegara a sonar triste.

—Tienes razón… De alguna manera se compensan.— Dijo la pelirroja acompañado de un suspiro de alivio. —Conocí a un chico maravilloso y no estoy hablando de Hans— Dijo al mismo tiempo que ella y su hermana dejaban salir una risa de complicidad.

—Sí, Kristoff es una gran persona.— Le dijo la rubia apoyando sus palabras. —Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

—Él me apoyó en todo momento cuando ocurrió aquello…— Dijo tratando de no surgir de nuevo esos malos recuerdo de hace semanas. —No dudó en llevarme de vuelta a Arendelle y regresar por mi cuando estuve en problemas.— La mirada de la princesa brillaba cada vez que recordaba la manera en que fue ayudada y protegida por Kristoff esa vez confirmando la pregunta hecha por Elsa. —Además tenemos a Sven, a nuestro muñeco de nieve favorito Olaf, el apoyo incondicional de los habitantes del reino y te tengo a ti.

Elsa dejó salir una sincera sonrisa de sus labios y Anna le correspondió el gesto. Ambas se levantaron del asiento y se dirigieron a la entrada del salón, pero Anna se detuvo un momento para contemplar el piano una vez más, llamando la atención de Elsa.

—Anna, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Sabes por qué mamá dejó de cantar y tocar el piano?— Preguntó sin apartar la mirada del instrumento frente a ella, mientras que a sus espaldas, Elsa trató de pensar en la mejor respuesta que pudiera darle.

—Anna, ¿recuerdas hace tres años que nuestros padres decidieron partir hacia el reino de Winterfell?

—Dijeron que sólo tardarían dos semanas.

—Mamá sufrió mucho después de ese día, Anna. Hace quince años, ella contrajo una enfermedad. Me lo notificaron cuando yo tuve los 18 años y ellos no querían preocuparte.— Le relataba la rubia a su hermana que aún permanecía de espaldas a ella sin mover un solo músculo. —Dijeron que tal vez habían encontrado por fin una cura. Por eso se marcharon… Pero…

—Pero aun así nunca regresaron.— Decía al mismo tiempo que giraba de nuevo hacia su hermana para dirigirse junto a ella hacia la salida. —Gracias por contármelo.

—¿No estás molesta? Después de todo, tardé tres años en contártelo Anna y lo siento mucho, pero…

—Elsa.— Le dijo suavemente. —Entiendo como debiste haberte sentido y la angustia que sufriste esos años, pero no es tu culpa y aprecio en verdad que me lo hayas contado. Además, estoy segura que a mamá y papá no les gustaría vernos tristes.

La reina dejó escapar una suave risa asintiendo a las palabras de su hermana. —Tienes razón.

—Su majestad. Princesa.— Decía uno de los sirvientes desde la puerta del salón de música saludando a ambas con una reverencia. —Alteza, Lord Stark de Winterfell ha llegado.

—¿Qué?— Contestó rápidamente una confundida Elsa. —Pensé que llegaría al menos en dos o tres días más. Hágalo pasar a mi oficina por favor, iré en unos momentos a recibirlo.

—Sí, su alteza.

Con otra reverencia se despidió de ambas jóvenes y se retiró para cumplir las órdenes de la reina, dejando de nuevo solas a las hermanas.

—¿Winterfell?— La duda que hace unas horas había estado rondando en la cabeza de Anna surgió de nuevo y su curiosidad pudo más con ella. —Elsa, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué has convocado una reunión de consejeros y reyes de otros reinos aliados?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— Preguntó un poco asustada abriendo de par en par sus ojos azules.

—Es que Kristoff y yo te vimos salir de la oficina ayer por la mañana y pediste a Gerda que mandaran unas cartas a consejeros y reyes para una reunión. Te veías un poco desesperada.— Comentaba Anna un poco tímida, pensando si era buena idea preguntar acerca del asunto.

—Oh… No te preocupes, es sólo que hay asuntos que quisiera arreglar con los reinos aliados para afianzar las relaciones y ver que no hayan quedado problemas después del pequeño accidente del invierno.— Dijo la princesa con su habitual y controlada calma tratando de trasmitirle a su hermana que no había mayor problema.

—Uff, está bien, Elsa. De verdad hubo un momento en el que me preocupé demasiado.— Dijo la princesa colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho suspirando aliviada y formando nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro, dándole a entender a Elsa de que ya no habría nada de qué preocuparse. —Bien, entonces no querrás hacer esperar a ese Lord… algo.

—Anna…— La reprendió Elsa con la mirada mientras una sonrisa nerviosa salía de los labios de la pelirroja.

—Iré afuera con Olaf y esperaré a la llegada de Kristoff.— Contestó mientras se despedía de su hermana con una mano al aire y corría por el pasillo casi chocando con una de las chicas que se encontraba limpiando algunas esculturas y se dirigía a las escaleras, causando una mirada cansada y a la vez maternal por parte de Elsa mientras se dirigía por fin a su oficina para tratar unos asuntos con el Lord de las tierras de Winterfell.

* * *

—¡Olaf!

—¡Hola Anna!

—¿Dónde has estado? Siempre te pierdo de vista por las tardes.— Decía mientras se agachaba para estar a su misma altura.

—Me encanta estar aquí afuera y disfrutar del sol y el calor junto a las brisas del verano.— Dijo el pequeño hombre de nieve poniendo una cara soñadora y suspiraba oliendo las flores que se veían a la vista en el jardín del palacio.

—Me alegra que disfrutes del paisaje.— Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la hierba.

—Anna, ¿tú estás bien?

La pregunta descoló por completo a Anna preguntándose de la repentina frase dicha por su amigo Olaf.

—Por supuesto que sí. No podría estar mejor. Es verano, Elsa y yo pasamos tiempo juntas, estás tú aquí también— dijo haciendo a Olaf formar una sonrisa en su rostro de nieve. —y Kristoff junto Sven estarán aquí con nosotros.— Decía muy emocionada la princesa.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de Hans? Elsa me ha dicho que estará en el palacio por un tiempo.

—Oh, había olvidado eso por un momento.— Mencionó suavemente. Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se acostó sobre el pasto viendo directamente a las hojas del árbol que se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

—¿No estás preocupada?— El muñeco de nieve se sentó a su lado, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que la nube de nieve no estuviera sobre ella también. El habitual carácter alegre de Olaf se perdió por un momento durante esa pregunta. ¿Preocupada? Para nada, sería poco tiempo y estaría acompañada por Kristoff y su amigo Olaf junto con Sven, además de que su hermana estaría pendiente de los asuntos reales que tuvieran que tratarse con él, aunque pensándolo bien, eso la inquietó por un momento. Habría momentos en los que tuviera que tratar algún asunto real que tuviera que ver sólo con él y temía porque Hans tramara algo de nuevo, pero de inmediato ese pensamiento se desvaneció de su cabeza.

—No, para nada. Todo va a estar bien porque estaré acompañada por todos ustedes. Serán sólo tres meses.— Y volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el pasto. —Además, si Hans quisiera pasarse de listo, no estaré para nada molesta de darle otro golpe de vuelta— Dijo mientras reía divertida recordando el golpe que le había propinado el último día que estuvo en Arendelle, provocando una risa de vuelta en Olaf, recuperando su habitual tranquilidad, retomando su atención a las flores que rodeaban el jardín del palacio.

* * *

Hans reposaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en la almohada de su cama viendo directamente hacia el techo de manera totalmente aburrido.

—De un aburrido y húmedo techo de piedra, pasé a un aburrido techo de madera.

Se levantó rápidamente del lugar para dirigirse al exterior del barco. El sol estaba casi a su máxima altura por lo que supuso que pronto sería mediodía. Dirigió su vista a algunos guardias que charlaban a lo lejos sin percatarse de la presencia del príncipe y éste se acercaba a ellos.

—En serio, de verdad escuché que la princesa Anna de Arendelle era cortejada por un repartidor de hielo.

—¿Hablas en serio? JAJA ¿Qué dirá el príncipe Hans cuando se entere?

—Sería algo muy gracioso de ver, estaría dispuesto a dar lo que sea para presenciar eso.

—Pero es muy extraño. Por lo que escuché de algunos guardias más cercanos al rey de las Islas del Sur, se propuso al príncipe Hans en un trato con la princesa Anna para un matrimonio, ¿no es raro? A estas alturas creo que la reina Elsa ya hubiera hecho algo para parar los rumores de su hermana con el otro. Además ni siquiera es de la realeza, ¿eso es legal?

—Tal vez entonces yo pueda tener alguna oportunidad con alguna princesa de otro reino— Soltó acompañado de unas carcajadas. —Tal vez puedan presentarnos a la princesa de Corona que recientemente encontraron.

—No puedes, ella ya está casada.

—¿Qué tanto divulgan por aquí?— Ambos guardias al escuchar la voz del treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur, retomaron su postura de soldados nuevamente acompañados de un notorio nerviosismo.

—Na-nada su alteza, sólo comentábamos un poco de la visita a Arendelle, alteza.

—Lo dijiste dos veces…— Le susurró el otro guardia a su compañero, pero siendo interrumpido de nuevo por Hans.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay de lo que acabas de decir de la reina Elsa, su hermana y "el otro"? — Dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. No había escuchado nada más, así que no pudo averiguar la conversación de ambos.

—Sólo comentábamos…

—Decíamos que hay rumores de que la princesa Anna de Arendelle estaba siendo cortejada… por… alguien más.— Dijo esto último lentamente viendo la mirada furiosa que les dirigía el pelirrojo por lo que cerró rápidamente lo siguiente que iba a decir.

—¿Y quién es ese de quien te estabas refiriendo?

Ambos guardias se dirigieron una mirada rápida sin saber cómo responder aquella pregunta.

—No… no lo sabemos su majestad, pero son sólo rumores. No creo que deba preocuparse por algo tan insignificante como eso. En reinos pequeños como lo es Arendelle es fácil que surjan rumores y pasen rápido a otros lugares por comerciantes o cartas de familiares, señor.— Contestó nervioso esperando que no preguntara otra cosa sobre el asunto.

Por lo tanto, Hans analizaba las palabras del guardia. Sí, era cierto que cualquiera dijera algún rumor falso y se extendiera. Además ahora todos en las Islas del Sur sabían que se había hecho un trato con la reina Elsa para que él y Anna se casaran dentro de unos cuantos meses. Ese sí era un reino más grande y se sabía que no era un rumor porque había sido comunicado por los mismos consejeros del rey al público, excepto la parte de la guerra, claro estaba. Lo último que se necesitaba era un montón de quejas o miedo por parte de los súbditos de una posible guerra. Una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en su rostro y se dirigió una vez más a los nerviosos guardias frente a él.

—¿Cuánto falta para la llegada a Arendelle?

—Cinco días, alteza.— Contestó uno de ellos.

—Mejor que sean tres.— Respondió lo más naturalmente posible y calmado el pelirrojo, dejando una confusión instalada en los rostros de los guardias.

—Pe-pero su majestad, sería imposible llegar a Arendelle es la mitad de tiempo en este punto— Contestó, pero recibió una severa mirada del príncipe que estaba a punto de marcharse. —Es decir… No sin liberar peso del barco para poder viajar a mayor velocidad, majestad.

—¿Pues qué esperan? Hagan eso. Estaremos en tres días en Arendelle y no se diga más.

—Sí, su alteza.— Dijeron por último con una reverencia y se apresuraron a dirigirse al área de carga para liberar carga como lo había ordenado el príncipe Hans, mientras que éste se dirigía con pasos tranquilos hacia el interior del barco, dispuesto a retomar sus pensamientos en cierta chica que creía que lo esperaba muy pronto en Arendelle. No lo tomaba como una obsesión, no. Para Hans eso no importaba y no importaba ella tampoco, sólo quería disfrutar en su mente la reacción de la reina y la princesa al llegar tiempo antes de lo esperado, mientras trazaba en su cabeza el mejor plan para vengarse de ambas, aunque de nuevo se instalaron las palabras del guardia dichas hace unos instantes.

—El otro. —Ja, decía con burla. —¿Esa chiquilla tonta teniendo otro pretendiente? Imposible.— A estas alturas la mayoría de los reinos debían saber del compromiso entre ambos, además no recordaba haber visto a alguien más cerca de la princesa Anna en el baile de coronación de su hermana, estuvo todo el tiempo con él y pensaba que era algo totalmente improbable.

* * *

—Bienvenido a Arendelle, Lord Stark.— Decía la reina entrando a su oficina acompañada de uno de sus consejeros.

—Su majestad.— Decía al mismo tiempo que dejaba de darle la espalda y hacía una reverencia como saludo.

—Por favor tome asiento. ¿A qué debo su temprana visita por aquí?— Dijo Elsa suavemente a su visitante mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado del escritorio con su consejero parado a su lado.

—Verá alteza, hace tiempo que no se nos convocaba a una reunión desde… hace más de tres años y estaba ansioso por venir. La última vez que la vi era apenas una jovencita y ahora es toda una bella mujer.

—Se lo agradezco.— Dijo apacible sin cambiar su expresión tranquila.

—Perdone que haya llegado antes de lo debido y sin avisar, pero hay un asunto muy importante que me gustaría discutir con usted. Es sobre…— Dijo observando de reojo al consejero que escuchaba atento la conversación y acercándose más hacia ella. —Aquel asunto de sus padres, alteza. Hace tres años.

Elsa comprendió por fin el giro que llevaría la conversación por lo que pidió a su consejero que se retirara, pues tendría una charla privada con el Lord de Winterfell, pidiendo que no fueran interrumpidos.

—Continúe.

—Sé que usted está enterada de la enfermedad que su madre pasó hace tiempo y no me malinterprete, no quisiera sólo llegar a remover dolorosos recuerdos para usted y su hermana, pero esto que le diré es algo de suma importancia.

Elsa se encontraba expectante a lo que fuera que quisiera decirle, por lo que asintió para que pudiera proceder con su explicación.

—Su madre con el pasar de los años fue debilitándose por una enfermedad que hace años desconocíamos totalmente, pero aquel viaje hace tres años a Winterfell era para poder probar la cura que esperábamos fuera la correcta para salvar su vida.

—No quisiera ser grosera Lord Stark, pero por favor vaya al grano.— Decía perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Sólo le estaba diciendo cosas que ella ya sabía y no entendía aún el motivo de la conversación.

—Quiero decir que la solución fue estudiada por mucho tiempo, desde antes de que ustedes nacieran, para ser precisos y porque en nuestras tierras varias vidas se había perdido por culpa de aquella enfermedad. Como usted debe saber, su madre nació en Winterfell.— Decía serio sin apartar su mirada de la reina que abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo dicho por él. No tenía idea del lugar donde su madre había nacido pues siempre pensó que era de Arendelle, aunque ahora tomaba sentido. Ella nunca le preguntó su lugar de nacimiento. —Hace veintidós años una curandera del rey logró hacer una cura con una rara planta que sólo crecía en lo alto de las montañas, una planta que hoy ya no existe. Logró hacer una cura, pero sólo la suficiente para una persona.— Elsa lamentaba aquella información que estaba escuchando, eso quería decir que no hubo que pudieran rescatarse. —La cura se le fue entregada a su madre antes de casarse con el rey William, su padre. Ella parecía mejorarse y después del matrimonio no hubo problemas, hasta que tuvo a su primera hija.— Dijo dirigiendo una mirada a la rubia esperando que adivinara hacia donde iba el hilo de la conversación.

La mente de la rubia platinada estaba hecha un lío, ya que siempre habría creído que su enfermedad la había contraído hace apenas quince años, cuando ella y Anna eran apenas unas niñas. Al menos es lo que le habían dicho sus padres.

—Aquella planta… Es decir en la cura, ¿hizo que yo naciera con estos poderes?— Dijo mientras miraba las palmas de sus manos.

—Eso es lo que sospechamos desde el principio y pensamos que le traería problemas a usted. Pensamos que no llegaría a vivir por mucho tiempo. Sus padres lo temían demasiado.

—Entonces soy la única en el mundo con estos poderes de hielo.

—Así es su majestad, pero hay algo más.

—¿Qué es?— Contestó un poco nerviosa.

—Esos efectos en la planta hacían a su madre débil ante el frío, raro para una persona que nace en Winterfell, donde el invierno es más que común. Su cuerpo empezó a debilitarse al pasar del tiempo y hace tres años esperamos haber encontrado una solución que contrarrestara los efectos del frío sobre ella y… Funcionó.

Elsa se levantó tan rápido de su asiento que por un momento pensó que iba a caerse por el mareo que sintió unos segundos. Caminó hacia el ventanal detrás de su escritorio y observó el paisaje del reino. El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y veía el brillo que reflejaba en el mar. Sin obtener respuesta, Lord Stark prosiguió con su explicación.

—Pero nos enteramos de la tragedia que azotó a su reino al momento que regresaban a Arendelle.

La expresión en el rostro de Elsa era de un dolor inexplicable, su madre estuvo a punto de salvarse, pero había sido todo en vano. Por causa de una tormenta los había perdido. Suspiró pesadamente y regresó a su asiento pidiendo que continuara.

—Vine en nombre del rey, alteza.— Decía mientras colocaba un pequeño frasco sobre la mesa frente la reina.

—¿Qué es?

—Es la misma poción que se le dio a su madre. Es lo último que queda.

—¿Por qué me lo entrega a mí?

—No sabemos si los efectos de la primera cura pueda atacarla a usted o a su hermana, por eso llegué pronto. Quería tener mi tiempo para explicarle con calma toda la situación.

Elsa tomó el frasco entre sus manos y lo observó detenidamente. Era pequeño y un brillante líquido azul reposaba dentro del cristal.

—El frío a mí no puede afectarme, pero a Anna, sí.— Dijo por fin mirando directamente a la persona frente a ella. Recordando aquella vez en la que por accidente congeló el corazón de su hermana en las montañas. —No sabe cuánto le agradezco que se haya tomado el tiempo para venir aquí y darme esto. Tomaré en cuenta sus palabras.

—Sólo recuerde, reina Elsa.— Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. —Tal vez ninguna de ustedes lo necesite ahora, pero hay que estar al pendiente de cualquier cambio en sus cuerpos. Un síntoma, cualquier cosa. Un segundo puede hacer la diferencia.

Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia mientras se despedía de la reina informando que iría a su habitación asignada en el palacio para poder descansar del largo viaje, dejando a Elsa sola nuevamente en su oficina asimilando toda la información que acababa de recibir. Si todo aquello era verdad, tenía más razones para prestar más atención a Anna. Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con el supuesto compromiso con Hans, sino que tendría que esperar que su hermana no llegara a portar la enfermedad de su madre, temía por ella más que nunca y lo que menos quería era perderla también.

Tomó asiento una vez más y sostuvo su cara con su mano derecha pensando que tendría que hacer ahora porque parecía que la vida estaba empeñada en hacerle la vida imposible.

—Tendré que hablar nuevamente con Kristoff.

..

..

* * *

**Tal vez muchos se dieron cuenta de que metí personajes de la serie de "Game of Thrones" al fic, pero no se preocupen, no es un crossover ni mucho menos, sólo utilizo algunos nombres como el de Lord Stark, Eddard y el de Winterfell (me encanta ese nombre :D).**

**Espero que no haya confusiones respecto al capítulo D: disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este ya que se están dando a conocer más cosas respecto al pasado de estas dos hermosas chicas (Anna y Elsa) :D**

**Es importante meter un poco respecto a los padres de ellas porque son sentimientos que aún conservan en su interior, el dolor de perderlos y lo que vivieron después de eso. Además en el futuro verán lo que pasa con la dichosa enfermedad. Otro dato es la música y el canto como parte de la vida de Anna y Elsa, como vimos en la película, es pura música xD y hermosa por cierto, pero es importante aquí también.**

**La música de piano que imaginé para la parte del recuerdo de Anna es la de "River flows in you" de Yiruma. Es en verdad una hermosa pieza de piano y si gustan escucharla, está en Youtube n_n se las recomiendo mucho.**

**Para los fans de Kristanna: Perdón por no meter ese toque de romance en este capítulo, pero es necesario revelar más cosas además del amor xD para darle un poco más de drama, ustedes saben. Extrañé meter a Kristoff D: pero es necesario! Jaja**

**Y bien, ¿qué será lo que Elsa quiere hablar con Kristoff? Hans se propuso llegar antes a Arendelle sin el conocimiento de Elsa, además de que una reunión importante está por llevarse a cabo, ¿qué trama? ¿Comienza a desarrollar una obsesión con Anna? **

**Espero sus comentarios :D**

**Recuerden que una autora con reviews, es una autora feliz.**

**Nos leemos! **


	5. Anna

**Hola lectores/as**

**Me disculpo por la demora de una semana del capítulo, pero me encontré ocupada con varios trabajos de la universidad. No quise que pasara de esta semana, así que aquí se los dejo.**

**Perdonen si hay algún error, son las 5:36 am en mi país y quise terminarlo porque tenía que y bueno xD ya ni leí bien, pero traté de que no hubiera alguno.**

**Disclaimer: Ni _Frozen _ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Disney, excepto la historia que está escrita enteramente por mi sin fines de lucro.**

**Prohibido distribuir esta historia en otra página ajena a Fanfiction y menos en otra cuenta, si deseas compartirla en alguna página, debes consultarlo conmigo primero.**

* * *

**..**

**..**

La fría mañana en las montañas le había parecido de lo más confortable desde que había comenzado hace años a dedicarse el oficio del hielo y un notable buen humor emanaba de su cuerpo. El rubio partió en dos un gran cubo de hielo antes de alzar su mirada directo hacia el sol que ya estaba sobre él y los demás recolectores, mientras que Sven arrastraba a las grandes carretas algunos bloques partidos.

Pronto sería mediodía y tendría su oportunidad para charlar con sus compañeros del asunto de la reina de Arendelle y su ausencia por unos cuantos meses.

—Hoy te ves de un notable buen humor, muchacho.— Recalcó un fornido recolector con una gran barba en su rostro de nombre Jhon.

—¡Por supuesto que está de buen humor!— Comentó una voz a espaldas de Kristoff colocando una mano en su hombro. —Ser el novio de la princesa no puede ser cualquier cosa.

—Hey, ¿de qué hablan?— Habló el robusto rubio por primera vez en el día, que no fuera con Sven. —Es un buen día para recolectar hielo.— Terminó por decir tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa mientras alzaba en su espalda el gran bloque que había partido hace unos momentos.

—Por supuesto que sí.— Contestó el hombre divertido.

—Vamos, muchacho. Cuéntanos.— Habló de nuevo el hombre más joven que se había dirigido a Kristoff hace unos momentos recargando su brazo sobre uno de los trineos. —Te conocemos desde que eras un niño y es la primera vez que te vemos relacionado con una chica.

Después de lo dicho, varios trabajadores prestaron atención a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos. Colocaron todo lo recolectado en las carretas y trineos, mientras preparaban a los caballos para partir, era ya pasado mediodía y era momento de arribar al pueblo a vender la mercancía.

Kristoff ignoró las palabras de sus amigos para dirigirse a su propio trineo acompañado por Sven, dispuesto a marcharse junto a sus otros compañeros.

—Vamos chico, creo que todos queremos saber.— Habló uno de ellos al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda insistiendo.

—¿Cómo es ella? ¿No es malcriada o seria como se dice que son las princesas?— Comentó otro de los recolectores más jóvenes, interesado.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. Ella es muy dulce y sincera, algo inquieta, pero es una chica muy valiente. — Comentó por fin después del ataque de preguntas que empezaron los fornidos hombres de las montañas.

A partir de ese momento un gran vitoreo sonó por el bosque de camino a Arendelle. Unos le decían lo afortunado que era por ser el gran hombre que tuvo la suerte de enamorar a la joven princesa y otros hacían burla respecto al tema.

El rubio ahora era el que se encargaba del trabajo de la recolección de hielo y su distribución por el título que le había otorgado la reina hace unas semanas, por lo que estaba a cargo de los hombres que se encontraban con él. La reina les había proveído de nuevas herramientas para el duro trabajo en las montañas y mejores condiciones para ellos y sus familias y eso se lo otorgaban al rubio por ayudar a la dulce princesa Anna a eliminar el invierno eterno de Elsa.

—Nuestro joven Kristoff ya ha crecido.— Comentó de pronto uno de ellos. —Te hemos visto crecer todos estos años, chico. Ahora eres todo un hombre.

Kristoff asintió agradecido con el hombre que le habló con un tono de orgullo en su voz, dejando el tema de burla del cortejo a la princesa pasando a uno más serio. Él nunca fue alguien que se avergonzara fácilmente sobre temas del amor o en situaciones extrañas, ya que al tiempo de vivir con los trolls, pasó toda su infancia en compañía de su traviesa familia postiza, con ellos las bromas siempre eran de esperarse, aunque por otro lado se vio obligado a crecer más pronto desde la pérdida de su madre a una temprana edad de ocho años y consiguió que los recolectores le permitieran trabajar con ellos para ganarse la vida.

Lo que siempre imaginó para sí mismo era pasar el resto de sus días en compañía de su fiel amigo, rodeado del hielo, que se había convertido en su hobbie y obsesión, a lo largo de su recorrido por las montañas, vender su mercancía y comprar lo necesario para vivir rodeado de sus amigos, los trolls.

Agradecía al destino que por poner a Anna en su camino, pues gracias a ella entendió que la vida puede ser y valer mucho más de lo que él hubiera podido imaginarse en su corta vida. Era un algo que no podía explicar con palabras y le era difícil expresarlo con otras personas también y en lo único donde se sentía de alguna forma vulnerable, era al momento de relacionarse con otros, salvo los recolectores. No sabía cómo tratar correctamente a una chica, de que hablarle o simplemente como acercarse a una, pero con la pelirroja, podía expresarse libremente, ser él mismo y sentir un leve cosquilleo en el estómago.

El rubio continúo por unos minutos más perdido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que otro de sus amigos lo interrumpió. —¿No te preocupa no saber actuar ante la realeza cuando tengan alguna fiesta?

—O la forma correcta en que tienes que hablar o vestir.

—¡Cierto!— Apoyó otro. —¿Y qué hay de todas esas reglas y formalidades?

—No quiero asustarte muchacho,— Habló una vez más el recolector con la gran barba en su rostro. —pero he escuchado por ahí que los nobles son estrictos en cuanto a relacionarse con la gente que no forma parte de la realeza. Son muy selectos en estos asuntos.

Pero por supuesto que Kristoff ya había pensado en todo el asunto desde que conoció a Anna y habían comenzado con algo más, pero ciertamente no quería ni pensar en los asuntos de la realeza o reglas que, tal vez, él tendría que aprender. De alguna u otra manera se había relacionado anteriormente con gente de un rango o título más "alto"; en el negocio de hielo se había encargado de hacer entregar a casas de Lords o duques que pasan a uno de alto por el simple hecho de no ser como ellos. De esa manera los veían.

—Puedo decir con seguridad que la reina Elsa y Anna no son así.— Respondió por fin Kristoff. —Ellas me tratan a mí y puedo decir que al reino entero como si fuéramos parte de su familia, a pesar de las dificultades que la reina pasó con sus poderes.

—Además su majestad te ha tomado aprecio por ayudar a su hermana, ¿no es así?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar aquella pregunta, se vio interrumpido por la risa de Jhon. —Pues si siguen así, muchacho, tú y la princesa Anna serán familia definitivamente.

Kristoff de pronto colocó su mano detrás de la nuca sin saber a como contestar a eso, él aún no pensaba en un matrimonio con Anna, la amaba sí, o al menos eso creía que sentía, pero llevaban apenas unas cuantas semanas de estar juntos, si es que acaso un mes entero. _"Aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso."_ Se respondió a sí mismo en su mente y la princesa tampoco le había hablado de dar ese serio paso como pareja, aunque viendo lo que sucedió aquel día de la coronación, estaba dispuesta a casarse con un hombre que apenas había conocido de unas horas y que resultó ser peor que el demonio.

Kristoff sentenció que esas eran sus últimas palabras del asunto, pronto llegarían a las afueras de Arendelle y unos cuantos fueron tomando distintos caminos para dirigirse a otros pueblos pertenecientes al reino, por lo que vio esta la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con uno de los recolectores.

—Jhon, quisiera hablar un momento contigo.— Dijo dirigiéndose al robusto hombre.

—Dime, muchacho.

—Verás, la reina Elsa me ha pedido que pase tres meses en tiempo completo en el palacio para el cuidado de Anna por… unos asuntos.

—¿Asuntos matrimoniales?— Comentó a forma de broma seguido de una carcajada amistosa.

—¡No! Es sólo que no puedo decírtelo, son asuntos reales de la reina— _"Pero pronto se enterarán."_ Pensó —Y por eso no vendré a supervisar y recolectar en ese tiempo, por lo que te pediré a ti que te hagas cargo de la distribución de hielo en Arendelle.

—¡Por supuesto! Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y de los muchachos. Se los haré saber.

—¡Te lo agradezco!— Dijo por último antes de apresurar el paso del trineo perdiéndose ante la vista de Jhon, para dirigirse a su casa por sus cosas, vender su último dote de hielo y poner marcha al palacio.

.

* * *

.

No tardó mucho en vender el hielo que había adquirido en las montañas y sus clientes regulares esperaban ansiosamente adquirir tan ansiado producto en los nuevos días de verano. Kristoff en compañía de Sven se dirigían al palacio y observando alguno que otro negocio en las calles del reino, siendo de nuevo saludado amablemente por la gente del lugar. El reno parecía disfrutar más la compañía de los niños que se amolinaban a su alrededor para poder tocarlo o subir sobre él, mientras éste gustoso correteaba con ellos y de igual manera la comida que algunos aldeanos les entregaban como regalo.

El rubio sólo reía de las ocurrencias de su amigo hasta que se detuvo por un momento en la vidriería de uno de los locales. Un curioso objeto detrás del cristal captó su atención y observando mejor pudo darse cuenta de que el local era una sencilla juguetería. Volteó de nuevo su vista hacia Sven y éste seguía en compañía de unos cuantos niños, por lo que ingresó a la tienda, buscando nuevamente el objeto que había visto hace unos segundos.

—¡Joven Kristoff!— Llamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

—Perdona, ¿nos conocemos?— Preguntó inseguro a la joven de no más de 20 años que lo había nombrado.

—¿No me reconoces? Soy Madeline— dijo sonriente señalándose a sí misma. —Trabajo en el palacio para la princesa y la reina. Te he visto algunas ocasiones acompañado de la princesa Anna— Al escuchar sus palabras se dio cuenta por fin del uniforme que Madeline vestía, ya que es el que suelen usar las mujeres que trabajan en el palacio real.

—¿De verdad? Lo siento— Se disculpó amablemente sonriéndole de manera amistosa a la chica. —Creo que no te reconocí.— Agregó encogiéndose de hombros. —Es un gusto en conocerte, Madeline.— Comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

Madeline era una joven de cabello castaño y algo ondulado; no era muy alta en comparación a Anna, pero tampoco era de muy baja estatura, de tez blanca y delgada con unos muy expresivos ojos verdes. Sostenía una canasta con unos cuantos víveres que supuso eran para llevar al palacio. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

—No te preocupes por eso, lo entiendo. Debe ser porque pasas mucho tiempo con la princesa.— Habló divertida. —Además no tendrías por qué fijarte en las demás personas que trabajamos ahí ya que eres el novio de su majestad la princesa.— dijo riendo por su comentario, pero se retractó al ver la cara algo incómoda en el rostro del rubio. —Oh, yo… lo siento mucho, creo que he dicho algo que no me corresponde… Es sólo que no suelo pensar mucho las cosas antes de decirlas.

—Está bien, no me ha molestado.— Dijo de vuelta restándole importancia a las palabras de la castaña.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí? ¿Buscas algún juguete para el adorable reno?

—Eh.. No, es sólo que entré aquí por curiosidad y ¿tú qué haces aquí?— Preguntó más relajado mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo el objeto que había llamado su atención.

—Nada, es sólo que vine a preguntar por un artículo que venden aquí, pero me parece que por ahora es algo inaccesible para mí.— Comentó decepcionada bajando la vista hacia sus pies agarrando con más fuerza la canasta en sus manos, pero dirigió de nuevo su vista a Kristoff con una sonrisa. —Pero no es nada. ¿Te diriges al palacio ahora? ¿Puedo acompañarte?— Dijo con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

—Por supuesto, Sven y yo nos dirigíamos hacia allá.

—Gracias.

Ambos salieron del local dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Sven.

—Permíteme ayudarte con esto, se ve algo pesada.— Ofreció el rubio a la chica, tomando la canasta de sus manos sin darle tiempo a Madeline de contestar, deteniendo brevemente sus pasos y observando la espalda de Kristoff, seguido de una expresión de sorpresa.

"_Es un chico muy amable y muy lindo…" _

—¿Vienes?— Preguntó el rubio dándole una mirada extrañada esperando a que la chica avanzara. La castaña sacudió débilmente su cabeza y apresuró el paso hasta llegar al lado de Kristoff, disculpándose y emprendiendo camino al palacio que se encontraba ya muy cerca.

Elsa había observado por cuarta vez en reloj desde los últimos cinco minutos, pues esperaba que Kristoff fuera a llegar en cualquier momento a sabiendas de que necesitaba extender la nueva información que había obtenido de Lord Stark de Winterfell.

—¿Me llamó su alteza?

—Sí, por favor avísenme cuando Kristoff haya llegado y díganle que necesito una audiencia con él de inmediato.

—Como ordene, alteza.

—Espera Kai— Detuvo al hombre antes de que saliera de la oficina de la reina —¿Está Anna en el palacio?— Preguntó curiosa frotando sus manos un poco ansiosa.

—Se le ha visto descansando en el jardín en compañía de Olaf, majestad.— Respondió tranquilamente. —Me parece que espera a la llegada del joven Kristoff.— Mencionó por último con una sonrisa dejando a Elsa tranquila.

—Gracias Kai, eso es todo.— El hombre le dedicó una reverencia antes de marcharse dejando de nuevo a la chica a solas. La rubia dio media vuelta y se dirigió al asiento que ocupaba hace unos momentos, pensando con más calma la manera en que pondría el ojo sobre Anna, pero sabiendo que necesitaría prestar mucha atención a todos los movimientos del príncipe Hans para que no se le ocurriera hacer alguna de las suyas.

Seguía pensando en las intenciones del pelirrojo acompañado del posible complot con el duque de Weselton; no podía pensar en nadie más que le hubiera dado la mano en su juicio en las Islas del Sur y de nuevo el pensamiento de la amenaza de guerra del rey era algo que no podía pasar totalmente por alto. Suspiró por milésima vez en esa semana y es que seguía sin concebir que de un día para otro toda la paz en Arendelle se fuera por el drenaje y todo gracias al príncipe Hans.

.

* * *

.

Por las puertas del castillo entraban la joven Madeline y Kristoff seguidos por Sven que de pronto empezó a olfatear el lugar apresurado, dirigiéndose a los jardines que se encontraban al lado oeste del palacio.

—Hemos llegado.— Dijo entregando la canasta que cargaba a la chica.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.— Respondió tomando la canasta en sus manos sin apartar la mirada del rostro del rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras avanzaban más hacia las puertas principales para ingresar.

—¡Kristoff!— Gritó emocionada una voz a sus espaldas y cuando el rubio dio vuelta al reconocer a la dueña, ella se había abalanzado sobre él, dándole un gran abrazo rodeando su cuello y siendo ella correspondida por Kristoff que rodeaba ahora su cuerpo con sus brazos dedicándose ambos una mirada llena de sentimientos.

Madeline observaba la escena algo impactada, pues nunca había observado de primera mano la relación que sostenía la joven princesa con el recolector de hielo y por un momento pensó en lo afortunada que era Anna por haber conocido a un hombre como él.

Desde pequeña, observaba a la distancia el enorme palacio de Arendelle imaginándose lo diferente que sería la vida para ella y su madre si fuera una princesa, sin nada que les hiciera falta, viviendo en el enorme castillo que observaba siempre desde su ventana y así poder encontrar un noble príncipe que se enamorase de ella y vivir felices para siempre, pero un día entendió que los cuentos de hadas son simple fantasía y que no hay nobles príncipes que pudieran enamorarse de ella o si quiera preguntándose si existía alguno de esos. La noticia de traición del príncipe Hans hacia la corona, había corrido rápidamente por todo el reino. Un nuevo acontecimiento que la hizo perder su fe en la nobleza. Su madre ahora no se encontraba con ella y había sido muy afortunada al haber sido reclutada por una de las septas* que trabajaban en el palacio a la edad de trece años.

Ante sus pensamientos, su mirada bajó al suelo sin prestar atención a la conversación que sostenían el recolector y la princesa hasta que la voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Madeline? Le decía a Anna que nos conocimos en el pueblo y como trabajabas aquí, decidimos venir juntos.— Madeline dirigió su mirada a la princesa que ahora la observaba atentamente y con una chispa de curiosidad en su mirada. Rápidamente se inclinó ante la princesa colocando la canasta en el piso.

—Discúlpeme su alteza. Mi nombre es Madeline, pero el joven Kristoff ya se lo dijo, que tonta soy… Perdón, amm—

Una risa detuvo su hablar y la joven alzó de nuevo su cabeza para observar confundida a la princesa frente a ella al mismo tiempo que Anna se acercaba a la castaña tomando sus manos entre las de la pelirroja.

—Es un gusto conocerte Madeline, eres muy simpática. ¿Dices que trabajas aquí? ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto? ¿En qué parte estás?— Decía la princesa muy emocionada sin dejar a la castaña contestar alguna de las preguntas que esta le planteaba confundiéndola aún más, mientras Kristoff sólo sonreía por la actitud curiosa de su novia. Siempre se dejó llevar por los comentarios de algunas personas en el pueblo, pues decían que las princesas no habían dado la cara desde hace muchos años atrás, pero sin saber el motivo con exactitud y cuando ella se convirtió en una jovencita, decepcionada del mundo y sin el consejo de su madre, aseguraba que la realeza le daba siempre la espalda a su propio pueblo para ver sólo sus propios beneficios y aún después de entrar a trabajar para las princesas de Arendelle, no las había conocido personalmente o siquiera visto hasta el día de la coronación de la reina Elsa.

—Yo trabajo en la cocina su alteza, también me encargo de la limpieza de algunas de las habitaciones del primer piso del palacio y traigo algunos encargos.

Antes de que Anna pudiera responder, la voz de Kai la interrumpió informándole que la reina solicitaba la presencia de Kristoff en su oficina respondiéndole que se presentaría de inmediato.

Anna soltó las manos de la castaña y se despidió de ella al igual que Kristoff, diciéndole que fue un gusto haberla conocido a lo que ella respondió con la mano levantada a modo de despedida tomando nuevamente la cesta entre sus manos, pero sintió un leve peso en esta y pasó su vista al piso, viendo como un hombrecillo de nieve parecía buscar algo dentro de ella. Madeline soltó la canasta mientras daba un pequeño grito asustada.

—¡Lo encontré!— Gritó Olaf emocionado colocando una nueva zanahoria en la zona de la nariz y un divertido Sven se acercaba de nuevo a él. En eso Olaf se dio cuenta de la chica que hace momentos sostenía la cesta con comida y caminó hacia ella.

—¡Hola! Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos— Fue lo último que dijo antes de que su cabeza se despegara de su cuerpo por una patada de una asustada Madeline.

.

* * *

.

Eran pasadas las 7 de la noche y el comedor era ocupado por la reina, su hermana y el recolector de hielo, éste último observando con preocupación la tensa y confundida mirada en el rostro de Anna que observaba atentamente el plato frente a ella sin probar siquiera un bocado, mientras que Elsa trataba calmadamente de terminar su cena aunque se sentía preocupada de igual manera por la reacción de la pelirroja.

A la llegada de Kristoff, ambos habían acudido a la oficina de la reina para poder hablar con ella a lo que Elsa prefirió en este caso hablarle abiertamente sobre el asunto que el Lord de Winterfell había ido a comentarle por la mañana, pensando que _"Es mejor que estemos todos atentos a algún tipo de reacción" _pidiendo a Kristoff que cuidara bien de Anna y así mismo, que la pelirroja estuviera atenta ante algún síntoma de cualquier tipo y que de ser así, se le informara inmediatamente. Pero no era por eso por lo que Elsa sabía que Anna estaba tan tensa y podía estar segura que se trataba de todo lo que su madre tuvo que pasar cuando ellas eran sólo unas niñas, culpándose de lo egoísta que fueron sus pensamientos al pensar sólo en ella sin poder entender el sufrimiento de su madre, pero ni ella ni Elsa eran las culpables de nada y lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía apartar la idea de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, no tengo hambre.— Y seguido de eso Anna alejó el plato de ella y se levantó de la silla retirándose del comedor.

—Anna…— Dijo Kristoff con intenciones de ir tras ella, pero la voz de Elsa lo detuvo.

—Está bien, Kristoff— Comentó suavemente. —Déjala, creo que lo mejor ahora es que asimile todo esto y descanse un poco. Después de todo,— Continuó —es una noticia algo impactante para ambas.

Ante la calma de la rubia, Kristoff se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla, suspirando pesadamente sabiendo que ella tal vez tendría razón, pero verla en aquel estado era algo que no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Qué opinas tú de todo esto?— Se atrevió a comentar.

Para ese punto, ambos jóvenes habían dejado la cena de lado y se concentraban en la conversación de hace unas horas.

—Es algo impactante saber de un día para otro todo lo que nuestra madre sufrió por su enfermedad, al igual que Anna, me sorprendí mucho.— Dijo recordando la gran sonrisa que adornaba en rostro de su hermana cuando acudió a ella acompañada de Kristoff y la forma en que se desvaneció su alegría mientras escuchaba la historia. Elsa colocó ambas manos sobre sus ojos cansados mientras sus codos se recargaban en la mesa, pensando al mismo tiempo que esas no eran las posiciones correctas para una reina, pero es lo que menos le importó.

Algo le decía a Kristoff que Elsa no estaba siendo totalmente sincera con él y pensó por un segundo en preguntar que asuntos la tenían tan afligida, pero se detuvo al no saber exactamente como plantear la pregunta, además de que creía que él no era la persona adecuada para preguntar esas cosas y luego pensó en la mañana de ese día, agarrando el coraje para preguntar. Él no era una persona tímida y no iba empezar ahora.

—Elsa dime la verdad, algo más te está molestando, ¿no es cierto?— Preguntó directamente sorprendiendo a la reina por la pregunta retirando sus manos del rostro, observándolo en el momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que este no es el tipo de estrés que un rey pueda tener por todo ese papeleo real— Le dijo en tono de broma para relajar primero el ambiente, a lo que Elsa sonrió. —Algo más grave te está preocupando.— Aseguró sorprendiéndola aún más por la seguridad en la que afirmó su angustia borrando al instante la sonrisa. Suspiró pesadamente preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía. Sabía que podría contarle a él, al menos asó creía que podría liberar un poco de la carga que sentía sobre sus hombros.

—Hay algo más, — Pero al instante calló, preguntándose si sería justo dejarle a Kristoff una carga tan pesada con el simple hecho de saber más información. —Está bien, pero no hablemos aquí, vamos a mi oficina.— Dijo por fin a lo que ambos salieron del comedor.

"_Será una noche pesada."_

_._

* * *

.

Anna caminaba pesadamente a su habitación. Se sentía más cansada que nunca, pero carecía de sueño, tan solo sentía que ambas piernas le pesaban y que apenas la dejaban caminar y pensaba que su cabeza pudiera explotar en cualquier momento hasta que la voz de Olaf se escuchó al final del pasillo.

—¡Anna! ¿Qué tal tu día?— Saludó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella, haciendo a ella detenerse esperando la cercanía de su amigo.

—Hola Olaf— Respondió suavemente —Creo que he tenido peores.— Contestó en broma abriendo la entrada de su cuarto invitando al simpático muñeco de nieve a pasar. Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama y a Anna no le importó la nieve esparcida en ella.

—¿Hay algo que quisieras contarme?— Hablo primero Olaf esperando a las palabras de la pelirroja a lo que ella respondió con un suspiro cansado y se tiraba a la cama boca arriba.

—No es nada, es sólo que ¿te imaginas enterarte de algo después de tantos años y al mismo tiempo descubres que parte de tu vida estuvo formada de mentiras?— Decía sin apartar la mirada de la tela que formaba el alto techo de su cama.

—Pues no, no lo sé en realidad— Comentó serio. —A menos que cuente la vez que pensé que el calor y el verano serían una combinación perfecta para mi.— Dijo haciendo reír a la pelirroja con su comentario recordando aquella vez que ella y Kristoff escucharon la canción que le dedicaba al verano, amenazando al rubio de que no se atreviese a decirle la cruda verdad al pobre hombrecillo de nieve.

—Supongo que no.— Respondió de vuelta la princesa deseando no hablar del tema por el momento.

—Sabes, hoy conocí a una chica frente las puertas del palacio.— Hablo de nuevo Olaf. —Me recordó a ti la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—¿En qué sentido?— Respondió interesada, sentándose nuevamente junto Olaf.

—Me pateó la cabeza cuando me vio.— Contestó tranquilo observando la reacción de Anna. —Es simpática, de hecho.

Como respuesta ella sólo dejó escapar una leve risa de sus labios y volvió a recostarse en la cama viendo de nuevo hacia arriba y por un momento siendo hipnotizada por el color de la tela. La compañía de Olaf la relajó más, y él entendió que ella necesitaba descansar de lo que fuera que pasara por su mente y de nuevo el silencio reinó en la habitación. Su respiración fue regulándose al paso de unos minutos y sin importarle que aún vestía el conjunto y peinado que usó en el día, se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos una vez más; cerró sus ojos, se acomodó un poco más en el colchón y juró escuchar de nuevo la suave melodía de piano que su madre solía tocarle a ella y a su hermana todas las noches.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde la charla que mantuvo con Elsa y aún seguía sin poder creerse todo lo que ella le había dicho. Kristoff pensaba que era increíble como el destino puede voltear toda nuestra vida en un segundo o en este caso _con una carta._

Había cuestionado duramente la decisión de Elsa de mantener todo esto en secreto a su hermana, que era la más involucrada en todo el maldito asunto.

**Flashback**

—_¿¡Pero como es que aceptaste esto!? ¡Ese rey quiere casar al maldito de Hans con Anna!— Se descontroló el rubio al escuchar las palabras de la carta que la reina le había enseñado hace un momento._

_—Kristoff por favor, ¿crees que no lo sé? ¡Me siento tan o más desesperada que tú!— Respondió Elsa alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar sus poderes para no desatar una catástrofe. Kristoff calló de inmediato y se tranquilizó hasta que habló de nuevo:_

_—Discúlpame, sé que no estoy en ningún derecho de levantar la voz, mucho menos a ti y en tu palacio, pero no sé que pensar de esto.— Dijo más tranquilo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Elsa. —¿Qué planeas hacer entonces? Estamos hablando de una posible guerra.  
_

_—Anna me dijo que ella y tú me habían escuchado hablar de la convocatoria a los aliados de Arendelle.— Contestó calmadamente, dándole la espalda al rubio y colocando su vista en el reloj. —Hablaré con todos los aliados que sean necesarios, necesito su apoyo en este asunto._

_—Es decir que..._

_—No le entregaré Anna a Hans.— Habló viendo nuevamente a Kristoff. —No le permitiré salirse con la suya. Anna no es ningún objeto de intercambio._

_Kristoff vio por primera vez una verdadera determinación en la mirada de la reina acompañada de fuego a través de ellos y entendió la angustia y furia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, siendo irónico, pues ella era la que controlaba los poderes de hielo. Entendió lo que sintió estos días al llevar una carga tan pesada por sí sola. _

_Y ahora pretendían poner a Anna como un premio de apuesta y una impotencia se instaló en el corazón de Kristoff sabiendo que un hombre como él, sin títulos, sin poder, sólo un recolector de hielo sin nada que pudiera hacer para salvar en su princesa. No le quedaba más que confiar en Elsa, pero odiaba depender de las demás personas también._

_—Ese es el motivo por el que quiero que tomes cuidado de Anna.— Habló de nuevo la reina con un tono más cerca a la desesperación. —No la dejes a solas con Hans, no permitas que se acerque a ella._

_—Puedes estar segura de eso, pero ¿qué harás para que él no le diga a Anna nada sobre el plan? O su... compromiso.— Dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar aquellas palabras. De nuevo se sentía un completo idiota. No sentía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien desde aquella vez que estuvo a punto de asesinar a Elsa y cuando vio a Anna interponerse entre ella y la espada, siendo casualmente la misma persona que tanto deseaba golpear aquel entonces.  
_

_—Hablaré con él cuando llegue al palacio, no le permitiré ver a Anna antes de eso. Hablaré acerca de mis condiciones con él acerca del supuesto trato.— Dijo pensativa. —Haré que crea que todo va bien según cualquiera que sea su plan.  
_

_—¿Pero qué pasará en el momento que sepa que el trato en realidad no va a cumplirse? Habrá guerra en Arendelle según palabras del rey de las Islas del Sur._

_—El rey Eddard cometió un gran error al mandar a Hans aquí por sí solo.  
_

_Kristoff observó detenidamente el rostro de la rubia esperando poder adivinar el plan que estuviera tramando para el bien de su hermana._

_Elsa dio media vuelta y se acercó a la ventana que ya estaba acostumbrada a observar desde hace unos días. Rozó sus dedos sobre el cristal y este inmediatamente se congeló, dando paso a pequeñas escarchas de hielo._

_—La guerra ya está declarada._

**Fin Flashback**

Se acercaba a la habitación que se le había asignado en el palacio sintiendo que estaba a punto de caer rendido ante tanta información adquirida el día de hoy, ya sabía que todos estos asuntos de diplomacia y relaciones externas eran todo un problema, definitivamente no eran lo suyo, pero por otra parte agradecía la confianza que Elsa ponía en él, dejándolo a él al cuidado de Anna y se juraba a sí mismo que no dejaría que Anna sufriera una vez más.

Seguía con paso firme por el pasillo hasta que vio a Olaf salir de una de las habitaciones deteniéndose en el acto esperando llamar la atención del muñeco de nieve.

—Hola Kristoff— susurró acercándose a él.

—¿Qué haces aq-?

—Shh..— Lo silenció inmediatamente. —Baja la voz, Anna está dormida.

—¿Esa es la habitación de Anna?— Preguntó apuntando a la puerta de donde recientemente Olaf había salido.

—Así es.— Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó —Yo me voy, que pases buenas noches.— Se despidió con una mano alzada, caminando al otro lado del pasillo desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

Volteó de nuevo y posó sus ojos en la última puerta al final del pasillo.

_"La habitación de Anna... Nuestros cuartos están muy cerca el uno del otro." _

Dirigió su mirada a su propia puerta y colocó su mano sobre el pomo, pero no lo giró; sentía curiosidad por Anna y el estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento desde que dejó el comedor a la hora de la cena.

_"Elsa va a matarme si se entera."_

Primero tocó suavemente la puerta de la princesa sin querer hacer mucho ruido sabiendo que ni Anna lo escucharía de esa manera. Tocó un poco más fuerte sin obtener alguna respuesta, tomó la perilla y la giró lentamente abriendo la puerta de la habitación esperando no despertarla.

Entró enteramente a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba la pelirroja. La luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro sereno de la princesa y Kristoff sonrió al contemplar su belleza y notó que ni siquiera había tomado ropas más cómodas para dormir o tomado el tiempo de deshacer las trenzas de su cabello. Después notó un brillo muy peculiar en su mejilla y vio que se deslizaba de su rostro para terminar en su barbilla. Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y con una mano limpió suavemente las lágrimas de su mejilla, tan suave como si se tratara de un objeto muy valioso que pudiera romperse con el tacto, pero el cosquilleo en su cara la hizo despertarse y aún soñolienta trató de enfocar a la persona frente a ella.

—¿Mamá...?— Dijo mientras tallaba sus ojos y se sentaba sobre la cama haciendo a Kristoff reaccionar, por lo que se levantó del suelo. —¿Kristoff?— Habló una vez más estando un poco más despierta.

—Anna.. Perdón por haber entrado a tu habitación sin permiso, es sólo que estaba preocupado por ti.— Dijo con la voz baja sabiendo que ella si podría escucharlo.

—Estoy bien.— Contestó un poco seria y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama invitando a Kristoff a hacer lo mismo, a lo que obedeció mientras Anna mantenía su vista en el suelo en total oscuridad excepto por la luz de la luna que iluminaba sus siluetas y ella deshacía sus trenzas. Se mantuvieron así por un par de minutos hasta que el rubio decidió hablar:

—Anna, ¿estás bien?— Dijo colocando una mano en el rostro de ella obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. —No quiero que me digas que todo está bien, quiero que confíes en mi y me cuentes cuando te sientas mal, cuando estés triste, feliz o cualquier cosa que te pese.— Susurró acercándose al sereno rostro de la pelirroja. —Deseo ser para ti el hombre que deseas, estar contigo cuando estés en problemas, consolarte las veces que sean necesarias...— Continuó y Anna colocó ambas manos en el rostro del rubio. —Anna, yo...

No terminó la frase pues la princesa lo besó antes de eso; era un beso suave y lleno de ternura y con un sabor que Kristoff describió salado en su mente por las lágrimas que corrían libremente en el rostro de Anna. El rubio tomó el rostro de ella con ambas manos justamente igual a como ella estaba sosteniéndolo a él.

El beso seguía y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en uno desesperado y lleno de amor y para él fue suficiente respuesta a lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo minutos antes. Las manos de Kristoff recorrieron desde el rostro de Anna hasta su espalda y luego su cintura y ella dirigía sus brazos a su cuello y después su espalda abrazándose a él quedando más cerca uno del otro.

Ambos fueron descendiendo suavemente hacia el colchón quedando Anna debajo de él mientras el rubio se sostenía para no aplastarla y sin intenciones de querer apartar sus labios. La luz que se filtraba por el vidrio era la única fuente de iluminación en el cuarto y se separaron para contemplar sus rostros. Él observaba el cabello esparcido de Anna sobre la cama mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa y colocaba nuevamente una mano en el rostro del rubio.

—Yo confío en ti y eres exactamente la clase de hombre que siempre soñé,— le susurró suavemente mientras Kristoff observaba atentamente el rostro de ella —siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito y...—se detuvo por un momento al contemplar lo próximo que iba a decir. —Gracias.

Fue todo lo que dijo, _"gracias" _y se sintió estúpida en ese momento por no permitirse a sí misma a decirle cuanto le quería, pero no quería verse forzada a decirle la palabra amor sin verse una vez más como _otra tonta niña enamoradiza,_ gracias a Hans había aprendido su lección, pero sabía con certeza que él no llegaría a ser ni la mitad de lo que era Kristoff y lo que significaba para ella, porque lo amaba, pero no quería forzar a Kristoff a decir algo que tal vez no quisiera decir en esos momentos y ella ahora lo entendía.

Tomaron asiento una vez más y el rubio acercó su rostro al de ella dándole un beso más corto que el anterior, más sereno y tierno. Al separarse la abrazó colocando su mejilla sobre su cabeza, aferrándose a ella como si fuera un hermoso tesoro para él y Anna le abrazaba de vuelta con los ojos cerrados escuchando atentamente los latidos de su corazón.

Kristoff estaba más que seguro ahora que Anna era su mayor tesoro y sabía que necesitaba tenerla de esta manera para comprenderlo. A sus ojos, ella era la más hermoso en su vida.

—¿Segura que todo está bien?— Preguntó nuevamente Kristoff en un susurro.

La princesa en respuesta se abrazó aún más a su cuerpo, relajándose cada vez más con los latidos de Kristoff, olvidándose del dolor y confusión que había sentido hace unas horas. La fatiga se había marchado ahora y la sonrisa más brillante hasta ahora adornó el rostro de Anna y ella susurró de vuelta.

—Ahora lo está.

..

..

* * *

**..**

**¡Ta-da ~!**

**Los capítulos se hacen más largos cada vez Jaja**

**Como vieron incluí un nuevo personaje, pero quiero que sepan que será clave, así que atención C:**

**El concepto de _Septa* _lo tomé de Game of Thrones y son llamadas así a las mujeres que sirven a una familia noble y suelen ser también institutrices. En todo caso, sirvientes que enseñan a las princesas o hijas nobles. **

**El Kristanna se pone cada vez mejor xD y perdonen si está muy light, en el sentido de que no ha habido mucho romance, pero ya muy pronto ~ ni se lo esperan XD**

**Por favor si les gusta la historia, háganmelo saber con un Review, serán muy bien recibidos.**

**Una autora con reviews, es una autora feliz.**

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia; aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo de dejar un mensaje y los que ponen follow y favorito también, en verdad muchas gracias.**

**Nos leemos pronto (:**


	6. Reacciones

**Hola a todos ~**

**Siento mucho la demora, pero me encontraba en exámenes y no me dio tiempo suficiente para escribir el capítulo y alargué un poco este como compensación por las dos semanas de ausencia.**

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Ni _Frozen _ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Disney, excepto la historia que está escrita enteramente por mi sin fines de lucro.**

**Prohibido distribuir esta historia en otra página ajena a Fanfiction y menos en otra cuenta, si deseas compartirla en alguna página, debes consultarlo conmigo primero.**

* * *

Era la primera vez en el transcurso de esa semana que los tres acompañados de Olaf se sentaban todos en la mesa para tomar juntos el desayuno y Elsa creía que el ambiente de la noche anterior se repetiría puesto que tanto Kristoff y Anna eran portadores de información frustrante, pero se encontró con un ambiente sereno y feliz, era como si no hubiera pasado nada esos últimos días, como si la carta del rey de las Islas del Sur hubiera sido sólo un mal sueño al igual que el compromiso de Anna con Hans y las noticias de la enfermedad de su madre hubieran sido simples fantasías. Elsa se sentía un tanto extraña al verse rodeada en ese ambiente de paz y complicidad por parte de su hermana y el rubio, pero por un lado estaba feliz de que la tristeza que embargaba a la pelirroja la noche anterior se hubiera desvanecido y supo que traer a Kristoff al palacio había sido la mejor idea.

Mientras tanto Anna y Kristoff estaban sentados uno al lado de otro conversando divertidos con Olaf mientras esperaban el desayuno y la llegada del noble Lord huésped de Winterfell. Elsa los observó con una sonrisa en el rostro un poco más tranquila y por unos breves momentos se permitió así misma olvidar todos los problemas que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Anna sintió una mirada sobre ellos y dirigió su vista hacia su hermana devolviendo la sonrisa de inmediato. La pelirroja quería contarle lo feliz que estaba por tenerla a su lado al igual que Kristoff y la gran ayuda que había sido su compañía la noche anterior, se sentía tan feliz que sentía que la sonrisa en su rostro podría llegar a deformar su cara y ese último pensamiento provocó una leve risa, pero de nuevo pensó que no sería algo prudente, pues si su hermana se enteraba que Kristoff había acudido a su habitación a mitad de la noche, terminarían ambos regañados y aunque no había sucedido nada, era mejor no arriesgarse. Estuvo a punto de hacerle un comentario a su hermana hasta que las puertas del comedor se abrieron dando paso al visitante que estaban esperando.

—Disculpe la demora su alteza— Comentó el hombre dedicando una reverencia a la reina y luego dirigiendo una a la princesa. —Es sólo que el ambiente aquí es tan bueno que te relajas más de lo normal.

Anna dirigió una mirada al hombre dando a entender que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho y pensó que por fin había alguien que entendía por qué dormía tantas horas de más en el palacio. Elsa dirigió una mirada comprendida e invitó al hombre a sentarse a su lado derecho.

—¿Qué tal la ha pasado en Arendelle, Lord Stark? ¿Hay algo que necesite?

—Por supuesto que no, majestad. No debe molestarse, todo es perfecto.

—Creo que el cambio de clima le ha hecho bien.— Comentó Elsa tranquilamente dando una señal a los sirvientes para que trajeran la comida.

—Puede estar segura. Los climas extremos que vivimos en Winterfell son cosa de cuidado. Hay que prestar atención a todo el pueblo para que la gente no muera de frío.

Tanto Anna como Kristoff comenzaron a prestar mayor atención a las palabras del hombre frente a ellos. Anna estaba segura que había escuchado del reino de Winterfell por las clases de historia y geografía que tenía la obligación de tomar, pero no recordaba del todo y por otro lado Kristoff había escuchado de los otros recolectores de hielo desde que era un niño, que había un reino más al norte donde podía haber hasta temporadas donde el invierno durara años, aunque no había habido uno tan extremo en los últimos siglos, era lo que se comentaba en las montañas.

—¿Cómo se mantienen calientes en su palacio para poder sobrevivir?— Preguntó Anna tan rápido como pudo, pues no pudo resistir su habitual curiosidad por aprender más cosas.

—Anna…— La regañó la reina, pero el Lord contestó inmediatamente a su pregunta aún más entusiasmado.

—Oh es muy interesante, verás aunque Winterfell es uno de los reinos más fríos de todos, las aguas termales que existen bajo tierra le brindan calor al lugar.

—¿Y eso cómo?— Esta vez fue Kristoff el que preguntó más rápido que Anna igualmente interesado por el dato.

—En nuestras tierras diseñamos un sistema de tuberías para que las aguas termales del subsuelo puedan pasar a través de las paredes del palacio y los hogares y eso sirve para mantenernos calientes dentro de cualquier estructura.

—Wow…— Fueron la única cosa que Anna pudo decir ante la sencilla explicación del hombre. Sonaba tan fácil, sencillo y extraordinariamente nuevo para ella.

Elsa prestaba atención a las reacciones de su hermana ante la explicación del lord y no pudo evitar suprimir una sonrisa y dirigió también su vista hacia Kristoff que mantenía su atenta mirada escuchando todo sobre la función de la calefacción en Winterfell aunque ella estaba algo sorprendida también. Arendelle era un reino muy cálido y aunque en invierno también nevaba, no creía que llegaran a ocupar más que una buena chimenea en esa estación pues las temperaturas bajas no duraban por tanto tiempo, aunque después de todo, no era algo que a ella le molestara. La reina tomó con delicadeza la taza de té en sus manos y le dio un sorbo totalmente en silencio hasta que escuchó sorprendida las palabras de su hermana.

—Me gustaría visitar Winterfell algún día, suena grandioso— Comentó con un tono soñador en sus palabras. —Hermosos paisajes de nieve por todas partes.

—Creí que el frío no te agradaba.— Comentó Elsa tranquilamente. —Siempre que nevaba aquí, decías de niña que por qué el invierno no se trataba de un bello clima tropical.

—Bueno… ¡eso era antes! Además, me encanta la nieve, sólo no me gusta el frío.

—Eres imposible.— Comentó la reina divertida seguido de una risa jovial del lord y de Kristoff y una mirada de reproche de Anna, pero seguido de una suave risa sincera.

La charla siguió por un rato más hasta que todos hubieran terminado su desayuno. Elsa acompañada por Olaf, se dedicaron a mostrarle algunas partes del palacio que no había visitado, mientras que Anna y Kristoff tenía algunos planes diferentes.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal del palacio para ir a los establos donde Sven descansaba.

—¡Estoy muy emocionada! Hace tanto que no vemos a tu familia.— Comentaba Anna mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio.

—Sí, yo fui a visitarlos hace unos días antes de quedarme en el palacio y ellos estaban muy ansiosos de verte. Les agradas mucho.— Dijo posando su vista en los ojos de la pelirroja a lo que ella nerviosa colocó un mechón tras su oreja, pero sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

Llegaron a los establos y un contento Sven saltó con sólo verlos acercarse.

—¡Hola Sven!— Dijo separándose de Kristoff y tomando la mandíbula del reno, acariciando su cabeza, caricia que el animal recibió gustoso y respondiendo con un lengüetazo en la cara provocando risas de Anna.

Mientras tanto el rubio preparaba una bolsa con unas cuantas provisiones y zanahorias para el corto viaje a las montañas para visitar a los trolls. Las risas de Anna junto con los jugueteos y saltos de Sven, provocaron la mirada de uno de los guardias que se encargaban de los establos y el mantenimiento de los caballos.

—Princesa, joven Kristoff— seguido de una reverencia —¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Oh, no es necesario. Sólo prepararemos a Sven y a mi caballo para salir por unas horas.

—Los prepararé de inmediato, alteza.

Pero Kristoff lo detuvo y amablemente añadió:

—No es necesario, Bran. Yo me encargo y sólo llevaremos a Sven.

—De acuerdo. Si no me necesitan, revisaré a los otros caballos. Con su permiso.— Comentó el guardia por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a los demás establos para continuar con su trabajo.

—¿Sólo a Sven? Pero Kristoff, yo puedo ir en mi caballo,— Decía la princesa al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de sus capas y la colocaba sobre su espalda. —así no tendrá que llevar doble peso.

—¿De qué hablas Anna? Si tú no pesas nada, a pesar de las grandes cantidades de chocolate que consumes a escondidas de Elsa.

—¡Oye! No lo digas tan alto... — Respondió en voz baja mirando hacia varios lados.

La curiosa reacción de la pelirroja hizo soltar una leve carcajada al rubio sorprendiéndose de lo inocente que era Anna en ese tipo de asuntos, pero a ella no le importó la risa que soltó hace unos segundos, pues seguía observando a su alrededor para asegurarse de no haber sido escuchados por alguien y fue en ese momento que Kristoff se apresuró en preparar a Sven con las provisiones y sin previo aviso, tomó a Anna de la cintura y la sentó sobre el lomo de Sven, provocando que ella soltara un leve gritito sorprendida.

—¡Hey!— Dijo ella golpeando suavemente el hombro del rubio a lo que él mantenía su vista hacia el frente fingiendo no haber escuchado o sentido el golpe que le había atinado la pelirroja y seguía dirigiendo a Sven a la entrada del palacio para emprender camino.

Al momento de salir a las calles de Arendelle, trataron de ir por las orillas del pueblo para no verse rodeados por los súbditos que vitoreaban cada vez que la observaban salir y sigilosamente pasaban por algunas calles más desoladas hasta que llegaron a un espacio abierto donde se encontraban jugando algunos niños acompañados por sus padres, más no se habían percatado de ellos.

A lo lejos una niña corría junto a su pequeño hermano hasta que chocaron con las piernas de Kristoff lo que provocó que los niños se disculparan apresurados.

—No se preocupen pequeños, no pasa nada.— Anna les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos y los niños voltearon hacia el lomo del reno y pudieron distinguir que la dueña de la voz era de la misma princesa Anna.

—¡Prince…!

Antes de que la niña pudiera completar la oración, Anna sólo colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para que mantuvieran el silencio para evitar ser descubiertos y el pequeño niño imitó la acción de la pelirroja y la hermana más grande asintiera con una emocionada sonrisa.

—Será nuestro secreto.— Dijo el rubio a los niños que los observaban sonrientes y estos asentían.

Kristoff apresuró el paso junto a Sven para poder salir del pueblo antes de que alguien más se fijara en su presencia, pues no querían tardar más tiempo en salir para poder regresar a tiempo para tomar la comida junto a Elsa.

—Estoy segura que a Olaf le hubiera encantado venir.

—Lo sé, pero Elsa está acostumbrada a que Olaf pase tiempo con ella y si no lo ve por ningún lado supondrá que está con Sven y de esa manera tal vez lo busque y si no está Sven, todos estamos fritos.

—Tienes razón, ya habrá oportunidad para llevar a Olaf con nosotros.

—Además, fue tu idea no avisarle a tu hermana que salíamos por unas horas.— Dijo el rubio fingiendo ser ella la culpable de todo el plan a lo que ella sólo se encogió de hombros diciendo que no tomaría mucho tiempo volver. Mientras seguían en su camino, platicaban acerca de distintas cosas como su estancia en el palacio o las divertidas historias de Olaf y su plática venía acompañada de una que otra risa por parte de Anna. Se encontraban en una tranquila calle y parecía no haber nadie por el lugar, pero a lo lejos, una joven castaña transportaba unas cuantas flores en una pequeña canasta hasta que las voces y risas de dos personas la hicieron girarse con curiosidad y al percatarse de quienes se trataba se escondió rápidamente detrás de un farol.

"_Que tonta soy, ¿por qué me estoy escondiendo?"_ Se decía Madeline en su cabeza sin apartar la vista de la pareja. Los había visto ya unas cuantas veces por las calles de Arendelle o en los pasillos del palacio, pero nunca había mantenido contacto con ninguno de los dos, hasta apenas el día anterior con Kristoff en el pueblo y además porque no consideraba prudente acercarse a la princesa así como así y al rubio porque estaba siempre en compañía de la reina o la princesa.

Las veces que lo había visto en las calles vendiendo el tan ansiado hielo, nunca se había atrevido a acercarse, no hasta aquel día en la juguetería y aún seguía sin entender que le había dado la fuerza para hablarle, aunque ahora no se arrepentía, pues tuvo la oportunidad de presentarse ante la princesa de Arendelle, cosa que le había agradado mucho y a leguas se veía que era una persona muy amable y sencilla, a pesar de haber crecido rodeada de todos los lujos que una familia real está acostumbrada a poseer.

Kristoff, Anna y Sven parecieron no percatarse de la presencia de la joven y siguieron de largo su camino sin detenerse un solo momento, lo que le dio a Madeline el permiso interno de dejar salir todo el aire que acumulaba en sus pulmones. Salió de su escondite ya estando segura de no estar en el rango de visión de ambos y los observó alejarse. La mirada que Kristoff le dirigió a Anna en ese momento hizo que su corazón se saliera casi de su lugar y por un breve momento se imaginó a ella misma sobre el reno y compartiendo algunos momentos con el rubio, pero fueron pensamientos que se dispersaron rápidamente de su cabeza dando paso a una triste mirada en su rostro, dio media vuelta sobre sí misma y se encaminó al lado contrario de donde Anna y Kristoff se dirigían.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, lograron cruzar toda Arendelle para llegar a la entrada hacia las montañas por lo que Kristoff montó a Sven quedando detrás de Anna y se sostenía de los costados de su amigo justo frente a Anna por lo que la rodeó con sus brazos y ella aprovechó para recargarse en el pecho del joven y cerraba sus ojos relajándose con los latidos sorpresivamente apresurados del joven. Por otro lado Kristoff se había quedado un poco tieso ante el repentino acto de la princesa, pero no se quejó y continuó dirigiendo a su fiel amigo por el bosque.

Desde lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, Anna supo que le encantaba estar cerca del rubio, de alguna manera lograba que todos sus problemas fueran olvidados por algunos momentos, dando paso a unos minutos de paz. Desde que lo conoció le había parecido una persona un poco tosca y extraña, pero conforme pasaron las horas en compañía uno del otro, no parecía molestarles el contacto físico mutuo por muy leve que fuera; se sentían bien estando juntos y a la pelirroja le gustaba la mirada que él le brindaba sólo a ella, la hacía sentir una persona muy especial y sobre todo querida. No pudo evitar recordar los momentos de desesperación cuando su hermana la echó del castillo de hielo o la manera en la que él la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos y le brindó su calor cuando su corazón había sido congelado, la angustia en la mirada de Kristoff cuando ella estaba muy débil o el cariño y confort que le transmitió y por último el miedo en sus ojos cuando la dejó a su merced en el palacio de Arendelle.

Tantos recuerdos se acumulaban en su mente y por breves momentos, Anna se sintió viviendo en aquella situación de terror nuevamente cuando pensó que tal vez no sobreviviría. Abrió levemente sus ojos sintiendo una extraña sensación de vértigo en su estómago y se apegó más al cuerpo de Kristoff mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho y tomaba su ropa en su puño, sintiendo una desesperación dentro de ella, sintiendo aquel escenario igual al ocurrido hace un tiempo y deseando que todo aquello que estaba sintiendo fuera sólo un mal recuerdo y que lo vivía en su presente era real.

El rubio sintió la presión de Anna sobre él e hizo que Sven se detuviera por un momento preocupándose del estado de la pelirroja.

—Anna, ¿qué sucede? ¿te sientes mal?— Le dijo mientras la abrazaba tratando de reconfortarla.

—No es nada.— Dijo apenas como un simple susurro subiendo su mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos. —Es sólo que de pronto me sentí igual que aquella vez cuando Elsa congeló mi corazón por accidente.— Se abrazó nuevamente a él pegando su rostro a su pecho, pues Kristoff era más alto que ella incluso aún montados sobre Sven. —Tenía tanto miedo… Miedo de no volver a ver a mi hermana, mi hogar, miedo de no volver a verte a ti.— Susurró débilmente.

Fue ahí donde Anna cayó en cuenta de que en el transcurso de su viaje con Kristoff, ella poco a poco había caído enamorada de él, sin darse cuenta, pues aún pensaba que Hans era su verdadero amor. _"Que tonta había sido."_ Se dijo mentalmente, incluso recordó que en esos momentos cuando se dirigían a Arendelle, no había pensado ni una sola vez en Hans ni en su compromiso, sólo deseaba poder vivir más tiempo para poder ver el rostro de su hermana una vez más y decirle a Kristoff que todo estaría bien.

El recolector se separó un poco de Anna para poder bajar de Sven para después bajarla a ella también. Sven por su parte veía a Anna muy preocupado al igual que Kristoff y emitía un sonido preguntando directamente al rubio si ella estaba bien.

—Tranquilo amigo, ella está bien.— Le dijo el rubio acompañado de una mirada tranquilizadora. —Vamos Anna, descansemos un poco.

Mientras abrazaba a Anna por los hombros, se dirigían hacia la sombra de un enorme árbol que se encontraba en el camino a las montañas. Los tres se sentaron sobre la hierba fría del lugar y Anna se apegaba más el recolector y le dejaba abrazarla, mientras ella relajaba un poco su postura y tomaba aire para tranquilizar un poco su ritmo cardíaco y el miedo poco a poco se desvanecía, cerró los ojos y el rubio recargó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—Gracias.— Comentó ella de pronto después de un largo rato de silencio, Kristoff bajó su mirada para poder ver mejor su rostro, pero ella mantenía la vista fija al paisaje frente a ellos con un leve tono rubí en sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, es sólo que todos esos recuerdos… se amontonaron en mi cabeza, sentí que sucedía todo de nuevo, aquel frío en mi cuerpo como si mi vida se escapara de mis manos sin poder hacer nada.

Kristoff se alarmó ante las palabras de su novia, pues recordó la advertencia de Elsa el día anterior; la enfermedad de la madre de Elsa y Anna, el frío, cualquier síntoma que pudiera deberse a la misma enfermedad. Tomó el rostro de Anna viendo cualquier indicio que pudiera decirle que algo sucedía en ella, pero la pelirroja tomó las manos del recolector.

—No es lo que piensas, estoy bien. No me siento enferma ni nada, fueron sólo los malos recuerdos de ese día. Parece que aún no lo he superado por más que lo intente.— Le informó suavemente con una tímida sonrisa, viendo directamente a sus ojos transmitiéndole seguridad. —¿Sabes? Pude sentir el miedo, la desesperación y la soledad de Elsa cuando recibí su hechizo. Ella no sabía controlar sus poderes y sentí su inseguridad y pude comprender como se sentía ella realmente. Es algo que nunca olvidaré.

Kristoff soltó el rostro de Anna más tranquilo, sabiendo que todo aquello era una mala pasada por parte de los pensamientos de la princesa.

—Creo que es hora de que avancemos,— Comentó la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su lugar. —No queremos llegar tarde con tu familia y tampoco debemos demorarnos demasiado para no preocupar a Elsa.— Terminó caminando de nuevo hacia Sven que ya estaba listo para partir, pero no pudo continuar pues el rubio la había tomado de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola completamente en un abrazo. Anna no supo reaccionar inmediatamente ante su acción.

—Kristoff…— Dijo por fin devolviéndole el abrazo, pero separándose el instante para sorpresa de él, pero seguido de eso, la princesa tomó de nuevo el rostro de Kristoff y lo besó, pero se separó al instante y ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa que él supo interpretar.

—¿Podemos…?

—Se puede. — Respondió ella y seguido de eso el recolector la beso de vuelta y Sven por su parte, decidió dejarles un poco más de privacidad por lo que volteó su mirada como si ahí no ocurriera nada y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia el bosque.

..

.

..

Una joven caminaba por los pasillos del palacio transportando unas cuantas mantas en sus brazos mientras trataba de no golpear nada o a alguien en el pasillo. Su mente vagó nuevamente hacia lo que había visto aquella tarde cuando se disponía a visitar a su madre. No podía olvidar la mirada del joven Kristoff y no podía ignorar la felicidad que irradiaba la princesa hasta que chocó con una estatua que se encontraba a un lado del pasillo, sus pensamientos la había distraído nuevamente y desesperaba por evitar que el adorno cayera, colocó las mantas en un brazo mientras que con su peso evitaba que la estatua se rompiera.

—Estuvo tan cerca…— Se dijo así misma exhalando profundamente.

—_Ya veo… Entonces así de grave es el problema._

Una voz alertó a la chica, acelerando a su corazón sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pues la postura en la que estaba podría traer malas interpretaciones.

—_Así es, me preocupa que todo este asunto se salga de control, por eso fue que convoqué…_

"_¡La reina también se acerca! ¡¿Qué hago?!" _

Madeline pudo mantener el equilibrio y rápidamente colocó la estatua en su lugar tal y como estaba, tomó las mantas y se escondió detrás de las cortinas de una de las ventanas del pasillo. Las voces se escucharon más lejos por lo que se relajó de inmediato, pero la pregunta que hizo el hombre llamó por completo su atención.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que ese chico llamado Kristoff vivirá un tiempo en el palacio?

Ella no era una persona que se dedicara a escuchar conversaciones de otras personas, pero la curiosidad había ganado y con escuchar el nombre del rubio había puesto más interés en la plática.

—Así es, además todo el reino sabe que él es el pretendiente de mi hermana y yo apoyo eso totalmente. Quiero que Anna sea feliz con la persona que ella desea, pero puedo decir con certeza que Kristoff es una persona digna de mi confianza y sé que quiere mucho a mi hermana.— Dijo esto último con un suspiro dejando en claro una preocupación que iba más allá de sus palabras. Madeline observó a la reina y al hombre a su lado dirigirse a una de las bibliotecas privadas del palacio y continúo su camino tras ellos.

—¿Pero qué hay del príncipe Hans? Él se dará cuenta de inmediato.

—Por eso hablaré con él antes, él tendrá que abstenerse a mis condiciones. Tengo algo en mente y eso me dará tiempo para planear todo.— Respondió decidida. —No dejaré que Hans se case con mi hermana,— La castaña se sorprendió ante las palabras de la rubia, colocó sus manos sobre su boca reprimiendo un grito y por fin caía en cuenta que eran asuntos que no le incumbían para nada y que no debería estar en ese lugar. La reina continuó —no después de todo lo que hizo, no es apropiado para ella ni para nadie.

—Quiero que sepa su alteza, que Winterfell está de su lado.

—Se lo agradezco mucho Lord Stark, en mi nombre y el de mi hermana. Tan sólo espero que los demás reinos aliados también estén de nuestro lado.

La castaña no pudo escuchar más porque se alejó rápidamente de ese lugar, si la descubrían podría haber consecuencias y era lo que menos necesitaba. Llegó a la habitación de servicio donde ella dormía junto con otras chicas jóvenes que trabajaban en el palacio, pero que se encontraba desocupada por el momento. Las palabras de la reina no dejaban de resonar en su mente, aunque por mucho que llevara viviendo y sirviendo en el palacio, no era de las personas que se enteraran de las cosas, pero siempre había gente en el palacio que hablaba de los próximos asuntos a tratar por la corona de Arendelle, por lo que supuso que la información que acababa de escuchar era algo de absoluta confidencialidad. Además había escuchado el nombre del príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, si es el mismo a quien se referían, ¿por qué hablaban de él? ¿Qué tenía que ver que el joven Kristoff se quedara a vivir por un tiempo en el palacio? ¿El hombre que traicionó a la corona estaría de nuevo por aquí? ¿Por qué hablaban de un compromiso de la princesa Anna con el príncipe Hans? ¿Winterfell estaba de lado de Arendelle en qué sentido?

Tantas preguntas estaban por marearla, ella nunca había entendido nada sobre los asuntos de la realeza, pero algo le decía que el asunto era más grave de lo que pensaba. Después pensó por un momento en el príncipe de las Islas del Sur; nunca llegó a verlo físicamente, sólo había escuchado hablar de él y los comentarios de muchas de las mucamas que atendían en el baile de coronación de la reina decían que era un hombre muy apuesto y distinguido y también había escuchado comentarios envidiosos diciendo que la princesa Anna tenía toda la atención del joven príncipe, pues no se había acercado a nadie más que no fuera ella.

Aquella noche, por un momento, también sintió envidia. La hermosa princesa de un reino conociendo a un guapo príncipe para comprometerse, casarse y ser felices para siempre, claro, hasta que corrió la noticia de la traición del príncipe por todo Arendelle.

Colocó las mantas que cargaba desde hace un rato en una de las camas de la habitación y se sentó a la orilla de esta, colocando sus manos en su rostro tomando una pose pensativa. Ella podía decir con certeza que no era nada tonta y que tal vez el rey de las Islas del Sur planeaba casar a su hijo con la princesa Anna, algo por lo que la reina estaba en total desacuerdo, pero no sabía que es lo que se ocultaba detrás de todo ese plan.

—¿No se supone que debía ser enjuiciado en su reino? ¿Por qué regresa a Arendelle?

—Otra vez hablando sola Madeline.

La joven se apresuró a ponerse de pie después de escuchar la voz de la mujer que la llamaba con reproche.

—Señora Gerda, lo siento, yo sólo estaba…

—Desobedeciendo órdenes, querida.— Contestó duramente la mujer. —Igrette te esperaba en la habitación de los huéspedes desde hace un rato.

—¡Los huéspedes! ¡Es cierto! Lo lamento tanto, es sólo que me distraje un poco y…

—Está bien, niña. Basta de excusas y a trabajar, los invitados estarán llegando a partir de mañana y todo tiene que estar preparado. Son órdenes de la reina.

—Sí, señora, de inmediato.— Respondió mientras tomaba las mantas de nuevo en sus manos y se dirigía a la salida para cumplir con su labor, pero la mano de Gerda sobre su hombro la detuvo.

—¿Qué tanto hablabas a solas, linda?— Respondió con un tono más suave y amable. —¿Alguien regresa a Arendelle?

—Yo…— balbuceó nerviosa —Una prima viene de visita y es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa que me avisara tan repentinamente.— Mintió. —Llegó una carta hace un momento…— Respondió por último más bajo, pero con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Está bien. Puedes retirarte.— Madeline se apresuró a salir de la habitación y esperaba que no hubiera más preguntas por parte de la encargada, podía ser una mujer muy amable y comprensiva la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando no se realizaba un trabajo como debía ser, solía molestarse y tomar una dura expresión. Gerda mientras tanto la veía alejarse por el pasillo tomando las escaleras para las plantas altas.

—Hay niña, ¿qué has escuchado?— Se cuestionó a sí misma la mujer, antes de retomar su camino a la cocina.

..

.

..

Kristoff y Anna continuaban su camino a pie y Sven se encontraba delante de ellos por unos cuantos pasos. Ambos jóvenes caminaban en silencio tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros. La temperatura había comenzado a bajar desde hace un rato, pero de pronto era un factor que no tomaban en cuenta ya que seguían encimados en sus propios pensamientos, consumidos por un silencio nada incómodo, al contrario, estaban bien así, sin necesidad de palabras más que la compañía del otro.

Sven interrumpió el ambiente entre saltos de emoción dando a entender que se acercaban a la tierra de los trolls. Caminaron unos cuantos metros y el silencio que antes reinaba se acabó tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a Kristoff de reaccionar.

—¡Nuestro Kristoff ha vuelto!

—¡Anna también está aquí!

Los trolls rodearon por completo a la pareja para darles la bienvenida y como era costumbre para ellos, armaron un alboroto por su llegada. Los trolls más pequeños jugaban con Sven y Kristoff, mientras que Bulda con las otras trolls se encargaban de charlar con la princesa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, linda? ¿Todo bien en el reino?

—Estoy excelente, gracias. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de venir a visitarlos!— Comentó emocionada —Además quise venir por mí misma para agradecerles.

—¿Agradecer qué cosa, cariño? Creo que somos nosotros quienes estamos agradecidos contigo.— Contestó al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo para después desviar su mirada hacia Kristoff que charlaba emocionado con otros miembros de la familia.

—¿A mí? No, para nada, pero en verdad quiero agradecerles, en especial a ti Bulda.— Contestó segura. —Aquella vez cuando me dijiste que era difícil elegir cuando uno siente angustia o temor y tenías toda la razón.— Calló por un momento para después continuar. —Cuando vine con Kristoff, yo me había comprometido con un hombre que creía amar sólo por el simple hecho de pensar que nos gustaban las mismas cosas y que sufríamos el mismo rechazo por mi hermana y él por sus hermanos, pero… estaba confundida, necesitaba alguien y…

"_Estabas tan desesperada por amor…" _Escuchó la voz de Hans en su cabeza repitiéndole la misma frase de aquel día en que la traicionó. Sacudió su cabeza para desvanecer los malos recuerdos y siguió con su relato, cosa que las trolls escuchaban atentamente sin abrir la boca, cosa que le extrañó a Kristoff, mientras las observaba a lo lejos.

—Estaba confundida, pero pude entender— dijo bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo para después dirigir su mirada al rubio que se encontraba al otro lado del valle. —lo que el verdadero amor significa y yo… sé que en verdad amo a Kristoff.

Unos gritos emocionados se escucharon por todo el valle llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar, pero sin prestar atención a sus miradas, continuaron su charla con Anna.

—¿Y se lo has dicho a Kristoff, querida?

—¡No! No, es decir, no puedo decirlo, al menos no ahora, no quisiera apresurar nuestra relación o que todo esto le parezca, no sé… algo cursi.— Dijo la pelirroja mientras colocaba un mechón detrás de su oreja seguida de una risa nerviosa para sospecha de Bulda, pero cosa que de inmediato comprendió.

—Te entiendo, linda.— Dijo tomando una de las manos de Anna. —Si crees que no es el momento, está bien, pero ten por seguro que Kristoff también…— No pudo continuar pues se vio interrumpida por los demás trolls que ahora se acercaban junto con Cliff y Kristoff.

—Hey querida, cuenten el chisme.

—Oh no es nada, sólo cosas de chicas.— Dijo seriamente dejando tanto al troll como a Kristoff con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, ya que esa actitud por su parte era algo totalmente impensable, prácticamente imposible. Kristoff de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¿Dónde está Grand Pabbie?

Al escuchar su nombre, una gran roca giró hasta posarse bajo los pies de Kristoff.

—¿Me buscabas, hijo?

—Sí, emm… ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?— Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Anna que se encontraba conversando con unos pequeños trolls.

—Por supuesto.— Ambos se alejaron de todos para poder conversar, Pabbie pudo notar a Kristoff un poco nervioso por lo que decidió comenzar.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

El rubio suspiró y se sentó junto a él para comenzar a relatarle todo lo relacionado con la enfermedad de la madre de Anna y las sospechas de que ella pudiera llegar a tener la enfermedad, aunque explicó que no era del todo seguro, le dijo que Elsa le había pedido a ambos prestar atención ante cualquier síntoma que pudiera presentarse.

—Quería pedirte que la revisaras un poco,— Pidió tomando sus manos y veía fugazmente la feliz mirada de la joven. —la verdad estoy preocupado, antes de llegar aquí ella sufrió algún tipo de ataque, no sé... Me dijo que sus recuerdos la llevaron a aquel día en que su hermana le congeló el corazón por accidente, estaba como en estado de shock y me dijo que sintió un frío por todo su cuerpo.

—Ya veo. No te preocupes Kristoff, veré si puedo ayudarte.— Respondió mientras se dirigía hacia Anna con el rubio detrás de él. —Querida Anna, permíteme.

Anna dirigió su mirada confundida a Pabbie y después a Kristoff que sólo asintió, cosa que ella supo interpretar ya que posó sus manos sobre las del troll anciano, él cerró los ojos y concentró su magia para tratar de encontrar algún indicio que indicara que ella pudiera estar enferma. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Pabbie soltó por fin las manos de la princesa.

—¿Encontró algo malo abuelo Pabbie?— Preguntó preocupada sin apartar su mirada del anciano y los demás trolls esperaban expectantes su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no querida, todo está bien. No te preocupes.— Dijo dando suaves palmadas en su mano.

Kristoff al escuchar la respuesta tranquilizó su semblante y agradeció internamente porque no ocurriera nada malo con Anna. Después Grand Pabbie se dirigió nuevamente hacia él.

—No encontré nada que afecte la salud de Anna, Kristoff, pero pienso que aun así debes estar atento— Aquellas palabras alertaron nuevamente al rubio —Por lo que me has contado, la reina provenía de Winterfell y aunque conozco sus tierras, existen propiedades que están más allá de mi compresión. No debes bajar la guardia.— Dijo por último antes de encaminarse hacia su lugar en el valle. Sven se acercó a Kristoff preocupado y el rubio le respondió con un abrazo en su lomo e informando a Anna que era hora de marcharse o si no Elsa se preocuparía por su ausencia.

Anna agradeció la plática y se despidió de todos, pero antes de llegar con rubio, la voz de Bulda la detuvo.

—Tienes que decírselo, querida. Todo va estar bien, confía en mí.

—Lo haré.

..

.

..

Un pensativo príncipe paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su tarea.

—Pase.

Por la puerta ingresó uno de los guardias que habían sido pillados por Hans hace un día cuando charlaba con su otro compañero acerca de la princesa Anna.

—Su alteza, estaremos en Arendelle en menos de un día.

—Gracias por el aviso, ya puedes retirarte.— Dijo despectivamente, pero detuvo de inmediato el andar del guardia. —Espera un segundo, hay unas cuantas preguntas que necesitan respuesta.

—¿En qué puedo servirle su majestad?

—¿Sabes la razón por la que visitamos Arendelle?— Preguntó tranquilamente dando la espalda al guardia y observaba el adorno de espadas que colgaban en la madera.

—Para escoltarlo en su visita al reino, alteza. Protegerlo si es necesario.

—No te pregunté por las órdenes que te dio mi padre, pero está bien, hoy estoy de buen humor, así que preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Sabes la razón por la que visitamos Arendelle?— Dijo sin querer apartar su vista del adorno como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Pues yo… no fui informado de la razón, majestad. Se decía que para tratar asuntos comerciales.

—Ajá…— Contestó dando por fin la vuelta hacia el guardia con una ceja levantada sin creerse su respuesta. —Debes ser un poco más creativo, vamos ¡piensa!— lo animó —¿Para qué visitamos Arendelle?— Preguntó una vez más tomando entre sus manos una pequeña daga que reposaba sobre una mesa cercana al reloj, se sentó sobre la silla al lado de esta y esperó la respuesta del hombre que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Hans jugueteaba con el afilado objeto con sus dedos sin apartar la mirada del soldado.

—Por el trato de su majestad, el rey Eddard de desposarlo a usted con la princesa Anna, mi lord.

—¡Bingo! Yo sabía que tenías la respuesta.— Contestó entusiasmado señalando a su dirección con la daga. —Pero quiero que me ayudes con esto, ¿por qué mi padre dirigió el trato a la "adorable" princesa Anna de Arendelle, segunda hija en la línea de sangre y no a la misma reina Elsa?— Preguntó con un falso tono amistoso.

—Yo… no lo sé, señor… eh—

El fuerte impacto del filo contra la madera de la mesa detuvo el intento de explicación del hombre, haciendo que guardara silencio en el acto, porque aunque fuera un hombre más alto que el mismo príncipe, sabía que actuar mal frente a la realeza o siquiera pensar en la traición, le daría un boleto gratis a la horca. Hans soltó el extremo de oro de la daga y esta quedó profundamente clavada.

—¿Y bien?

—Le ruego me perdone, alteza.

—Porque yo se lo pedí.

—¿Disculpe?— Respondió el guardia sin comprender a lo que se refería.

—Mi padre exigió ese trato a la reina Elsa de casarme con su pequeña hermana porque yo se lo pedí. ¡Vamos! ¡No era tan difícil darse cuenta de eso!— Exclamó entre emocionado y con falsa sorpresa. —Ahora, lo que les exijo es que cuando pongan un pie en Arendelle se olvidarán de cualquier clase de orden que mi padre les haya dado. Ahora ustedes están a mis órdenes y quien se atreva a desobedecer, será regresado a las Islas del Sur inmediatamente junto una cuerda sobre el cuello. ¿Queda claro?

—Más claro que el agua, su alteza.

—Infórmales a todos aquellos lo que te acabo de ordenar y que se me notifique cuando estemos sobre las aguas de Arendelle.

—Se lo haré saber de inmediato, su alteza.

—Bien. Ya puedes retirarte.

El guardia no dijo nada más y se inclinó antes de salir de aquella habitación. Hans no despegó la vista del reloj en todo momento, pues se sentía ansioso ya que al fin llegaría a su destino y dejaría este tortuoso y molesto barco en el que había viajado esos días. Odiaba el mar y odiaba aún más los barcos, pero sintió un alivio después de todo. Faltaba sólo un día para su llegada.

..

.

..

El día había transcurrido de lo más normal después del incidente de Anna, Kristoff mantenía el ojo puesto en ella cada vez que podía para poder observar si no había algo más en el rostro de Anna que pudiera decirle que algo andaba mal, pero con el transcurso de las horas pudo relajarse un rato con su amigo Sven en los establos, pues Elsa había requerido la presencia de su hermana hace una media hora por lo que aprovechó para cantar una de sus típicas canciones con su fiel amigo y compartiendo una que otra zanahoria como siempre lo han hecho.

La voz del rubio había llamado la atención de una curiosa Madeline que se encontraba dejando algunos víveres para los animales. Se acercó hasta el lugar donde provenía la voz e identificó a Kristoff reposando junto a su reno.

—¡Bravo! ¡Es una excelente canción!— Comentó emocionada mientras aplaudía y Kristoff junto Sven dirigían sus sorprendidas miradas sobre ella. —Tocas muy bien ese instrumento.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Fue un regalo de mi familia cuando era un niño.

—Es genial— Contestó y seguido se sentó frente a él en un pequeño banco del establo. —Espero no haberte interrumpido.

—No, está bien, ya había terminado.— Dijo colocando el instrumento a su lado y recargaba su brazo izquierdo sobre su rodilla doblada. —¿Qué es lo que haces tú por aquí? ¿Será que me estás espiando?— Bromeó el rubio para ver la reacción de la chica que se puso roja como un tomate.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y te escuché. ¡Eso es todo!— Contestó apresurada y totalmente nerviosa, mientras que Kristoff reía divertido por su reacción.

—Sólo bromeaba, tranquila.

La risa nerviosa de Madeline fue interrumpida por la llegada de Anna al establo.

—¡Kristoff..! Oh, Madeline, que gusto verte.— Dijo mientras la castaña se apresuraba a levantarse de su lugar y hacer una reverencia.

—También es un gusto, alteza.

Anna observó todo a su alrededor y visualizó a Kristoff junto con Sven descansando sobre la paja y a la joven Madeline frente a ellos y su habitual sonrisa desapareció y se preguntó qué era lo que hacían reunidos en ese lugar.

—Puedes decirme sólo Anna.— Respondió amablemente a su saludo restándole importancia al asunto.

—Anna, ¿querías decirme algo?

—Oh, claro. Lo que pasa es…

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la oración, ya que uno de los guardias reales del palacio irrumpió en el lugar.

—Disculpe joven Kristoff, oh princesa Anna, disculpe la interrupción— Dijo después de percatarse de la presencia de la pelirroja y sin prestar mayor atención a Madeline que se hallaba detrás de ella. —Buscan al joven Kristoff en la entrada del palacio.

—¿Quién me busca?— Preguntó sorprendido, pues no solía recibir visitas de alguien, si no es que de nadie, ni siquiera en su antigua casa.

—Dice que es uno de los recolectores de hielo que trabajan con usted.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?— Fue esta vez la que preguntó Anna, preocupada.

—No lo sé, su alteza. No se me informó de eso. Con permiso.— Se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó de ahí.

El rubio le dejó unas cuantas zanahorias a Sven y junto con Anna se apresuraron a llegar a la entrada del palacio, sin llegar a despedirse de la chica que había sido ignorada hace unos momentos. A lo que ella sólo observó el camino que tomaron los dos antes de irse.

—Los veré luego…— Comentó para sí misma y después recibió un lengüetazo se Sven provocando que riera en respuesta. —Al menos no soy invisible para ti.— Le dijo al reno mientras acariciaba suavemente su lomo.

Kristoff fue el primero en llegar a la entrada del palacio para recibir a Jhon, su amigo recolector de hielo a quien le había encargado la tarea de hacerse cargo del negocio en su ausencia.

—Jhon, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?

—Me temo que sí muchacho, uno de los recolectores sufrió un accidente y unos cuantos tuvieron que traerlo de regreso al pueblo para que pudiera ser atendido. Varios bloques de hielo han quedado en las montañas porque nos quedamos sin unos transportes donde podamos trasladarlo. No acudiría a ti si no fuera necesario.— Dijo más sereno. —No podemos acudir ahora a las montañas porque ya ha obscurecido y eso sería más peligroso, así que hemos decidido acudir mañana al alba ¿Crees que puedas venir sólo por ese día?

Después de la explicación del hombre, la princesa alcanzó por fin a Kristoff en la entrada y se colocó detrás de él observando curiosa al hombre frente a ellos y Jhon al percatarse de ella, hizo una reverencia como saludo.

—Mis disculpas por la interrupción en su palacio, mi lady, pero necesitaba tratar de unos asuntos con el muchacho.

—No se preocupe, pero ¿sucede algo?

Kristoff volteó hacia Anna dando la espalda a su compañero para informarle de todo el asunto y que acudiría temprano por la mañana al siguiente día para transportar la mercancía que se había quedado en las montañas. Anna comprendió y deseó que no hubiera sido nada grave el accidente y le informó a Jhon que si necesitaban algo más, acudieran a ella ya que ayudaría con cualquier cosa que hiciera falta.

—No se moleste, su alteza, ya todo está cubierto y por supuesto le agradezco su hospitalidad.

Anna respondió con una sonrisa y ambos se despidieron del hombre para acudir al palacio e informarle a Elsa de la situación, cosa que no creyeron un problema pues hacía falta un poco más de dos días para que Hans llegara a los puertos del reino y el rubio se tomaría sólo medio día para el trabajo.

El resto de la noche pasó sin problemas, cenaron como era costumbre y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un merecido descanso después del loco día que habían vivido.

Anna pensaba que podría matar el tiempo el día de mañana con la llegada de los nobles invitados de su hermana, pues Elsa le había informado en cuanto llegaron que sería el día de mañana donde habría que recibir a los representantes aliados de Arendelle.

Acomodó sus ropas y soltó su cabello para por fin disponerse a dormir, apagó las velas que iluminaban su habitación y recostó su cabeza en su almohada, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, por el contrario, recuerdos de la noche anterior fluyeron en su cabeza y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color carmín. Daba vueltas inquieta en la cama sin lograr acomodarse y dormir de una buena vez. Las palabras que el rubio le dijo la noche anterior eran algo que seguían teniendo un efecto sobre ella.

Frustrada se quitó las cobijas y sigilosamente salió de su habitación pasando frente a la habitación de Kristoff silenciosamente para evitar despertarlo, se dirigió al lugar donde siempre se sentaba a contemplar la luna cuando no podía dormir u observar el reloj cuando estaba aburrida.

El tic tac del reloj sonaba lejano a sus oídos y concentró toda su atención en el paisaje que le brindaba el hermoso reino, aunque la luna no brillaba tan intensamente como otras noches. Dirigió su vista al mar y no despegó la mirada durante unos cuantos minutos que para ella fueron eternos, en ese momento pensó en Hans, el llegaría pronto, en 3 días exactamente y de nuevo Anna se encontraba totalmente fastidiada por la noticia, hasta que un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo observó el reloj que marcaba más de media noche y decidió que era mejor irse a dormir. Caminó por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo frente a la habitación de Kristoff.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y por un momento tuvo las intenciones de tocar a su puerta, pero se detuvo.

—Tal vez ya esté dormido… Además tiene que despertar temprano para ir a las montañas por la mañana.— Bajó nuevamente su brazo, dejándolo caer a su costado e inconscientemente dejó salir un quejido de sus labios y recargaba su cabeza sobre la puerta, sin percatarse de que había hecho más ruido del que debía. Se separó de la madera y tuvo intenciones de regresar a su habitación, pero la puerta sorpresivamente se abrió para su angustia.

—¿Anna? ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? ¿Te sientes mal?— Dijo colocando su mano sobre su frente.

—¿Qué? No. Estoy bien.— Respondió con un leve tono de fastidio retirando suavemente la mano del rubio de su frente, pero por un momento se preguntó de nuevo si en verdad se encontraba bien. No sabía que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza pues se percató de que Kristoff estaba frente a ella, ambos en pijama en el pasillo a mitad de la noche. —Lo siento, no quise despertarte, es sólo que no podía dormir y… toqué la puerta sin darme cuenta.

—Sin darte cuenta, ¿eh?— Respondió divertido, pero su semblante cambió cuando vio que Anna rodeaba su propio cuerpo.

Ella sintió nuevamente aquel escalofrío que la molestaba desde hace un rato sin prestar atención al comentario de burla del rubio y se abrazó a sí misma.

—La noche está un poco fría, ¿no lo crees?— Dijo la pelirroja para cambiar de tema y el rubio se hizo un lado para dejarla pasar. Anna sin pensarlo dos veces ingresó a ella, pero sin intenciones de quedarse mucho rato, es sólo que se sentía inquieta y los escalofríos continuaban.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco, sí.— Kristoff por su parte sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero no creía que fuera por el ambiente, más bien por los nervios que sentía en esos momentos. —No podía dormir, es tan frustrante y salí por un momento de mi habitación y pasó un rato y seguía sin conciliar el sueño y…

—Sé lo mucho que amas dormir— Comentó con una sonrisa —por eso es tan frustrante para ti no conciliar el sueño.

—Oye, no te burles de mí.— Dijo desviando su mirada de la de Kristoff con una expresión que a él le pareció de lo más tierna.

—Está bien, no diré nada.— Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cama y hacía un espacio para la pelirroja que aún seguía abrazada a su cuerpo. La chica entró tímidamente debajo de las sábanas y ocultó su rostro con su flequillo mientras que Kristoff observaba el techo sin saber que hacer o que decir exactamente. De pronto, sintió que Anna se pegaba a él lo suficiente para transmitirle su calor y él nervioso se giró hacia ella, viendo el rostro sereno de la princesa que mantenía ahora sus ojos cerrados.

El mismo pensamiento que la noche anterior surgió en su mente y se dijo que de tanto pensarlo, podría sentir la presencia de una Elsa molesta en la habitación, pero nada pasó pues en ella se encontraban sólo Anna y él.

La pelirroja se abrazó a él y el recolector de hielo correspondió el gesto un poco tímido y se dispuso por fin a dormir, pues lo que Anna no sabía es que él se sentía algo extraño sólo en aquella enorme habitación. Siempre estuvo acostumbrado a la compañía de Sven, pero desde la noche anterior, pudo compartir por unos breves momentos el calor y seguridad que Anna le transmitía y podía dormir tranquilo sintiéndola a su lado. Posó más seguro su brazo sobre la delgada cintura y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Anna, pero sentía que algo faltaba.

—Kristoff…— Pronunció su nombre apenas en un susurro llamando su atención.

—¿Sí?

Levantó su rostro para ver mejor al rubio y en un susurro continuó hablando:

—Bésame.— Dijo simplemente. Era la segunda vez que pronunciaba aquellas significativas palabras, pero esta vez no había segundas intenciones, no dependía de su vida y no se lo estaba pidiendo a la persona equivocada, estaba segura de eso.

Kristoff se sorprendió por la repentina petición y simplemente mantuvo su boca cerrada sin tener idea de que contestar, pero observó atentamente el rostro de Anna buscando algún indicio de que ella estuviera jugando. La había besado tantas veces antes, pero sintió que esta vez ella buscaba algún significado en especial. La conocía tan bien, podía leer a través de ella y sus expresiones; sabía que estaba nerviosa cuando colocaba mechones de su cabello tras su oreja; sabía que sentía pena cuando jugaba con sus manos y sabía que tenía miedo cuando mostraba su expresión totalmente en blanco.

Esta vez era diferente, no existían nervios, pena o miedo cuando le pidió aquello.

_Bésame. _Fue lo que dijo y pensó porque le tomaba tanto tiempo en reaccionar a su petición.

—Anna…— Habló por fin. —Es tarde, creo que lo mejor es que descanses un poco, además si tu hermana nos descubre…

—Lo sé, tienes razón— Lo interrumpió antes de dejarlo terminar de hablar, quitó las sábanas y salió de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta. —Fue mala idea venir aquí, siento mucho haberte despertado, sé que tienes trabajo por hacer mañana.— Dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente que pudo deteniendo su paso en medio de la habitación y Kristoff se apresuró a ir detrás de ella.

—Anna, no es lo que piensas, es sólo—

—Oye, está bien— Dijo dando media vuelta para poder verlo a los ojos —Sé cómo es mi hermana respecto a estas cosas y fue muy imprudente haber venido aquí, tú lo has dicho, si ella nos descubre…— Finalizó seguido de un curioso sonido salido de su garganta mientras pasaba su dedo sobre su cuello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta y el rubio no pudo reaccionar, pareciese que sus pies se hubieran clavado al piso.

Antes de abrir la puerta, caminó de nuevo en dirección hacia Kristoff y se levantó de puntillas. El rubio cerró sus ojos y esperó el beso, pero nunca llegó; abrió sus ojos y vio el semblante de Anna un poco decaído, mantenía su mirada en el piso y se había alejado un paso de él.

—Buenas noches.— Fue lo único que dijo para salir a paso apresurado de la habitación dejando al rubio shockeado por lo que acababa de suceder y se golpeó mentalmente sin entender sus acciones.

¿Por qué había dudado?

"_¡¿Qué diablos me pasó?!"_ Se preguntó y en ese momento quiso salir corriendo detrás de ella para explicar lo que había pasado, pero él tampoco lo sabía. Caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó sobre el colchón, despeinó su cabello con frustración y no pudo evitar pensar en Anna y el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur y en los momentos que compartieron antes de que ellos se conocieran, tampoco entendía porque pensaba en aquello en esos momentos y de golpe el anunciado compromiso entre ellos dos se colocó en su mente, quitándole por completo el sueño y las ganas de trabajar el día siguiente.

..

.

..

Anna regresó apresurada a su habitación y se encerró con seguro sólo en el caso de que Kristoff decidiera seguirla, cosa que no ocurrió y en parte es algo que la decepcionó. Recargó su espalda sobre la puerta y se deslizó hacia el piso. Ella tampoco entendía que es lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, pues de pronto todo estaba bien y en un segundo todo se vino abajo.

Dobló sus rodillas y las colocó contra su pecho mientras recargaba ambos brazos en las rodillas y descansaba su cabeza. Ambos tenían tantos pensamientos en su cabeza que evitaron dejarlos pensar con claridad de la situación. Ella en verdad quería decirle lo que sentía por él, pero después de lo ocurrido, dudaba que fuera una buena idea y por unos breves momentos se sintió rechazada, nuevamente rechazada.

"_Oh Anna, si tan sólo hubiera alguien que te amara."_

—No… Kristoff no es como él, yo sé que él me quiere— Se dijo convenciéndose a sí misma —Kristoff me lo ha demostrado… Él no me mentiría.— Ante lo dicho una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se levantó del piso colocando una mano sobre la manija, pero sin moverse o sin tener las intenciones de abrir la puerta. —Pero… Creo que lo mejor es que hable con él mañana, es demasiado tarde. Sí, eso haré.— Se dijo optimista ahora dirigiéndose a su cama para poder descansar. —Él sólo se sorprendió y bueno, mañana arreglaremos las cosas.

Un sentimiento de paz la invadió por completo logrando que por fin conciliara el sueño ya que esperaba al menos, poder verlo antes de que él se marchara a las montañas y para eso faltaban sólo unas cuantas horas.

* * *

**Como dije, alargué un poco más el capítulo por compensación (: espero que el capítulo les guste y yo espero que esta semana esté el próximo capítulo terminado.**

**Un agradecimiento a aquellas personas que se han tomado su tiempo de escribirme, me hace muy feliz :3**

**Gracias a:**

**Madison Luna Marie Ross**

**elsasarahi**

**Jennifelsa**

**HachikoLovePaunlinne**

**peste21**

**Deenni**

**EvaSnowQueen**

**A los reviews anónimos también :)**

**Agradezco todos sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por los follows y los favoritos a la historia.**

**No olvides dejarme un review haciéndome saber que te gusta (o disgusta) la historia**

**con sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y a continuar escribiendo :)**

**Saludos ~**


End file.
